Transported To Another World
by Evil-Snow-Bear
Summary: Ellyn was just a normal high school girl until a mysterious book transports her to the world of Ivalice, there she meets Leon, a sky pirate. With his help, maybe she will be able to save her best friend and return home. Chapter 1 has been fixed.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I don't own Final Fantasy 12, if I did, Vaan would be forever Balthier's little cabin boy (LOL) Ashe wouldn't be as annoying and bitchy. Penelo would be a better fighter in the game. Basch would be the same, he's okay. Larsa would be a permanant guest in the game as he is soooooo cool and useful with his billions of potions..

Summary; Ellyn was just a normal high school girl when a mysterious book transports her to the world of Ivalice, where she meets Leon, a sky pirate. With his help, maybe she will be able to save her best friend and return home.

A/N: This is after Final Fantasy 12 but before Revenant Wings. Completely AU you could say, though it has refrences to the game. And I have twisted some of the plot to suit this story.

(Chapter 1.)

* * *

Boom Boom Boom.

That was all you could hear from Ellyn's bedroom as heavy metal music blasted room her stereo. She sat there, reading a new Manga that had just come out online. Though she didn't have the internet, she had to ask her best friend Kazu to order it for her. Which he did gladly but she coudn't help feel a little guilty for it.

And speaking of best friend; Kazu was staring at her intently like he always did. Whenever Ellyn read a Yaoi Manga, he would sit there staring at her. It didn't bother her and as she read a very, revealing scene, a dark blush covered her cheeks and Kazu laughed loudly. That was why he was watching her. He loved it when Ellyn blushed.

Ellyn looked over to Kazu, a soft smile playing on her lips, though there was a mischievious glint in her eyes. Kazu stopped chuckling to himself and fell off his chair when Ellyn suddenly dived for him. They both hit the floor laughing and Kazu instantly started to pet Ellyn like she was some sort of cat.

Though they were close, Kazu knew they would never get together, well one; he was gay and two; he thought of Ellyn like a little sister. He had met Ellyn on a very rainy day, she was soaking wet and without a umbrella. So he offered to share his, and when she looked up shyly at him and accepted, he was instantly taken with her.

" I don't why you're laughing Kazu, you do it all the time with your boyfriend." Came Ellyn's clever words. Kazu gasped and started to tickle her, he was going to get his own back for that. " S-stop!" Ellyn gasped out, not being able to take much more. Kazu stopped but stayed sitting on her thigh's; pinning her to the floor. Now if anyone was to see this, they would've thought that they were a couple but Kazu's friend Carly knew about them.

Ellyn had met Carly but as she was shy around people, She and Carly didn't get on very well so they never became friends. Kazu stared down at a flushed Ellyn who was staring back shyly, she was still shy around him, albeit not as mush as she used to be.

Kazu smiled, he made no attempt to move, he kinda liked the picture of Ellyn's silver-y blond hair spread across the floor, with her panting and looking all flushed. If she was a guy; Kazu would be screwing her by now. But she was a girl and he was sure some God was laughing at him because of it.

" Aw do you have to be girl Ellyn?" Kazu placed a pout on his lips and got the reaction he wanted, Ellyn looked at him worriedly and spoke. " Sorry." And sounded sincere about it too. Kazu laughed, she always was too soft for her own good. He got up helping her up too as he always did.

" Come on, lets go to the Library, they said they were getting new books in." Ellyn nodded and followed her friend out the dorm room. After they had found out they went to the same collage, Kazu had asked if he could room with Ellyn and well here they were. Though Kazu had the internet and Ellyn didn't, but Kazu always let her use it when she needed it.

They were best friends after all.

* * *

A silver and black Airship flew through the sky of Ivalice, faster then the eye could watch. It zoomed through the clouds, breaking them and leaving them a mess. Though it slowed down when bit of earth appeared. As the Airship got closer the pieces of earth got bigger and bigger, and some had houses on them and soon the biggest piece of land appeared with a whole city on it, with other Airships coming and going.

The captain of this Silver ship watched as the ship docked at the Aerodrome, a word whispered out as the last of the docking clamps held ship still. " Bhujerba." The captain got up from his seat and started to walk down the aisle of his ship to get to the side door while giving out orders, well they weren't orders as much as he was giving his crew chance to relax.

He nodded his head and quicker then an eye everyone was gone except Nince, she was staying behind to watch the ship. " You can go Nince, I'll be with Ascendance." The moogle's pom pom twitched and she looked at her captain with a stern look.

" Kupo! You go Leon, I'll stay with Airship Kupopo! Nince engineer!" And quicker then anything Leon found himself getting kicked out of his Airship and into the busy Aerodrome. He turned back and saw the ships door was already closed. Curse that Moogle!

Leon sighed and went to the reception desk, where you sign your airship in. It was kinda like signing in at a hotel. The receptionist smiled warmly at his approach.

" Hello Sir and welcome to Bhujerba. Your name and your Airships?" The receptionist had long light blond hair, and her finger nails were well manicured. And her face wasn't full of make-up but there was something about her that Leon did not like. Something shifty.

" Leon and The Ascendance." The receptionist stopped typing for a second but then continued. Leon knew why she stopped, the Ascendance is a Imperial fleet Airship or was. And he was a Judge for the Imperial Army but after the business with Vayne, he quit shortly after Larsa took the throne. Besides, Leon quite liked his old Sky pirate life and he would pick that life over the life of a Judge anyday.

" Okay sir, is there anyone else on your ship." Ah the new law in Bhujerba, everyone has to be accounted for. Leon nodded and told her the names of everyone on his ship. She typed away and passed him a slip of paper, which was of no importance really. It just told him what dock his Airship was at.

He said his thanks and turned for the exit, just as several Bhujerban guards came rushing in, weapons out. Leon sighed.

Not again!

* * *

Ellyn smiled as Kazu eyed this one boy up who was totally fit and totally homosexual, she nudged him playfully and tilted her towards the same guy. Kazu's eye's lit up and he was over there in a flash. Ellyn giggled and turned back to the 'new arrivals' bookcase, Kazu was an idiot at times but she loved him for it though.

She looked at the book titles and stopped at one which didn't have a title at all. She cocked her to the side before taking the book of the shelf. It was a fairly big book. It had a intricate design on the front and it looked beautiful.

Mysterious but beautiful.

And she liked that, she walked over to the front desk of the library and placed the book and the desk. The librarian at the desk turned round, she was a oldish woman and sometimes stern about somethings but other then that she was nice enough.

" Hello miss Kaori."

" Hello miss Cirjrna." Miss Cirjrna took Ellyn's card for a minute and then gave it back before passing the book to Ellyn who looked confused.

" Umm."

" It's alright, as you are the first person to take this book out, we don't have to stamp it because we don't know the title of the book." Ellyn nodded and took the book back, she said goodbye as she went to look for Kazu.

They had a mysterious book to look at.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; I do not OWN anything! :(

A/N OMG, I'm sorry about the mistakes in the first chapter, forgive me! Anyway, here's chapter two! Whoot! Please Read and Review.

Warnings: MIST! And amnesia. I'm horrible to my Oc's lol! Not much else really.

ENJOY!

Chapter 2.

* * *

Ellyn and Kazu sat on Ellyn's bed, gazing at the mysterious book. They opened the book and looked at the first page. They both looked at each other and continued to flick through the pages.

All the pages were in a different language, but the names at the top of the pages were in english. Ellyn stared at the page and seemed entranced by it. There was something about this book that drawed her in and at the same time gave her a bad feeling. And her bad feelings were right most of the time.

Ring Ring!

Ellyn jumped as Kazu's phone began to ring and Kazu smiled sheepishly. " Don't do anything to that book until i come back." Ellyn nodded and watched as Kazu disappeared into their shared bathroom. Though the bathroom is full of Kazu's hair-gel and _other_ things. She didn't mind as Kazu's hair-gel smelled like strawberries and chocolate.

A weird combination but she liked it, and she often used it herself. She looked at the book again, there was something about it that made shivers run up and her spine and the room seemed cold for some reason.

She got up and searched for her favourite jumper when she saw something multi-coloured slide in front of her, odd it looked like fog. She turned towards the book and saw the multi-coloured fog was coming from the book. In a matter of minutes the room was full of this multi-coloured fog and Ellyn felt really cold and the fog was making her head hurt.

" K-Kazu!" She called out, she was feeling really weird. It was like the fog was inside her head. Ellyn closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. Kazu opened the bathroom door and was instantly swamped in the multi-coloured fog. He blinked a few times and saw Ellyn on the floor, lying on her side.

" Ellyn!" He ran over and saw that she was pointing towards the book and she was mumbling under her breath. He picked her up and headed for the bed where the book was. He didn't know why but he had a feeling that whatever was going on, it was because of the book.

" Badrah saheem toukar." What the hell was Ellyn saying and why was she so cold? Kazu put her on the bed and watched as she scrambled towards the book.

" Ellyn? Whats wrong." Kazu asked and she stopped in what she was doing. Ellyn turned to him, her eyes glowing within the fog.

" Ivalice needs help." Kazu noticed that Ellyn's hand was on the book and that the damned thing was begining to glow aswel. " The Mist will take us there."

" Ellyn!-"

* * *

Leon sat in a cell for what seemed like the thousandth time since he left Archades and the Imperial Army. Why do people think he is going to invade them? He just wanted to be a sky pirate again. He sighed and lay down on the uncomfotable bed thing he was given.

Leon was a loner at heart but there was a problem in itself. Everyone was drawn to him like a magnet, and no matter how he treated his crew, they wouldn't leave him and it was becoming increasingly annoying. He just wanted to be on his own, that was why he left the Archadian army.

Leon didn't have any family, his mother anf father died when he was nine and his younger brother is missing. So Leon naturely thought his brother was dead. He closed his eyes and thought about getting some sleep, well there was nothing else to do.

He had just about closed his eyes when the room dropped a few degree's, he sat up instantly, the only thing that had the power to cool and heat up a room so fast was Mist; a powerful magick source that would boost your spells but if too hot can have a terrorfying effect on Viera's, it enrages them to a point of violence or to the point where it weakens them. Though it's mostly the violent one that effects them the most.

Leon stood when he heard shouting and heavy foot-falls, what the hell was going on? Three guards walked in, two of them carrying a girl that looked too young to be locked in a cell. The third guard glared at Leon.

" Do you know her Imperial?" God was Bhujerban's born stupid? Leon looked impassively at the guard.

" No, but what did she do?" He wasn't going to say that he left the army, it just gave them a reason to hold him longer, though Leon would escape eventually but at the moment he couldn't be bothered.

" She was found in the palace library and there was Mist so thick you could hardly see." The guard said with contempt and then left with the other two. Leon looked at the girl in the next cell, she was about five foot four with long blond hair, but there was something about her that seemed off. Like she didn't belong..

Leon shrugged it wasn't his problem and sat back down, he will ask her though. He lay back down on his bed. So the girl had somehow got into the palace library, well that was no easy feat. Nor was actually getting into the palace itself. The girl groaned but she obviously was still unconscious.

Now all Leon had to do was wait for the girl to wake up. Great..

* * *

Elka sat in a tavern drinking some Bhujerban madhu. She scoffed as Cale collasped against the table, why couldn't anyone hold their liquor as well as she could? She took another sip as a obviously drunk man came over to her, probably to chat her up but as soon as the man reached her table. Elka pulled out her gun, slamming it on the table and giving the man a warning look.

The man instantly scampered off and went back to the bar, to down more booze. Elka holstered her gun and sat back in her chair, she liked being able to scare the living hell out of people, it was fun. Especially when it was Cale, though she didn't dare to scare the man when he was drunk.

Cale could be strange when he was actually drunk and conscious, that was why she had her gun with her, if Cale became strange, she would shoot him. Ha that would get him sober. She sighed, why did all her thoughts have to be the stupid idiot next to her? Why couldn't she think about Leon or something?

Elka let out a small growl when Cale decided her arm would be a lovely pillow, she pulled out her gun and smacked him over the head with it. Cale yelped and held his head, giving the sharpshooter a dejected look.

Elka was about to hit him again when she over heard something.

" Yeah they caught an Imperial signing into the Aerodrome, and now they say there was an attack in the palace-" Elka didn't bother to listen to the rest, she was up and dragging Cale out of the tavern. Leon was in jail again. Though she knew the man would be fine but she couldn't help but feel that they'd be staying longer then necessary if they didn't help their anti-social captain. She stopped and dropped Cale, first things first; get Cale sober.

She pulled out her gun and fired it at the drunk brunette, Cale stopped in his mumbling and stood up, fully paying attention now. It was like a reflex; get shot, act sober. Or else.

" Leon is in jail again and he's probably being blamed for this attack on the palace, so they probably aren't going to let him go easily, we'll have to call Larsa to help us." Cale nodded and pulled out his phone, he started to call the others when he heard something from above.

" Hey Elka, isn't that one of the Imperial fleet ships?" Elka looked up and smiled, she grabbed Cale sleeve and started to run to the Aerodrome. If her thoughts were right, then on that ship was Larsa and Leon's ticket out of jail. Elka barely noticed the others joining her in the sprint to the Aerodrome.

* * *

Leon woke up to someone moving around, he opened his eyes and looked at the cell next to him. The girl was finally awake and looking a little lost. He sat up and saw her jump and stare at him like he was about to eat her or something. He could tell she was starled to find herself in prison.

" Easy." Was the only thing he said at the moment, he didn't want to scare her even more. The girl continued to walk round her small cell, until she finally spoke.

" W-where am I?" Her voice was soft but also filled with fear and confusion. She looked round again, probably trying to find anything she reconized.

" You're in Bhujerba and in prison." Leon stood up and walked over to the bars that seperated them. She tentatively took a step forward towards him. Glancing round nervously.

" Whats your name?" The girl looked at him before fully coming to the bars. Leon noticed her eyes were of the brightest blue he had ever seen. She was thin but not the ridiculously thin. She was small and frail looking, and Leon had a sudden urge to protect her from the Bhujerban gaurds that were bound to come soon. And that was an oddity in itself, because Leon does not get urges.

" Ellyn.." Leon gave her a smile, it would probably be best if he calmed her down a little. " I-I don't know how I got here.." Ellyn looked round once more, she couldn't remember anything and she meant anything, all she could remember was her name.

" Some guards found you in the Palace library." Leon watched as Ellyn began to chew on her lip, a sign of uncertainty. The door opened with a bang and he saw as Ellyn shrink back from the front bars, curling up on the bed. He could tell she was frightened and in that instant, made a promise to look after her from the guards.

" Who are you! And why was you in the Palace library?" The guard all but screamed at her, making Leon's patience slip a little, couldn't they see that she was scared? And it was a rubbish way of interigating someone. He started to think of a plan. But that wasn't needed because he already had one.

" Hey! Leave her alone." Leon said stepping up to the front bars, the guard looked at him and sneered. Oh yeah he had got the guards attention. The guard looked between him and Ellyn before waving his hand to the others in a silent order.

Leon smirked mentally as the guard opened the door to the Ellyn's cell and grabbed her arm, dragging her from the cell. One of the other guards came in then, opening the door to his cell and the first guard threw Ellyn into his cell.

He caught her in his arms as the first guard did push her in a little roughly, she felt as delicate as she looked. She was wearing what looked like a uniform of some sort. The blazer and skirt was black, the knee-high socks were black with a white criss-cross detail. Her shirt was white with a black, red and light blue tie. Her shoes were also black with a small heel.

The gaurds laughed and walked out the room, okay, now that pissed Leon off a little. Time to escape. He looked at Ellyn who was tense and frightened. " T-thank you." Leon let out a small smile, it wouldn't hurt him to be a little nice.

" You're welcome, I'm Leon and we are going to get out of here." Ellyn looked up at him, uncertainty. Was they really going to escape from prison? Leon rubbed her shoulder as a sign of comfort though he doubted it helped much.

" That won't be necessesary." Leon looked over at the door only to find the Marquis Ondore and Larsa, along with Elka and Haru, standing there, Elka looking a little miffed and Haru looking worriedly at Ellyn.

The Marquis walked over and opened the cell door, Leon looked past Larsa and his crew members and saw the gaurds sulking behind them, the first gaurd looked at him and glared at them with venom in his eyes. Obviously he wasn't happy that he got told off.

" We are sorry for the trouble Mr Alexander, you are free to leave and if you visit Bhujerba in the future, you will not be bothered." The Marquis said, an orderly tone in his voice and the gaurd that stood by the door flinched. Leon frowned, he couldn't leave Ellyn here on her own and as she had no idea how or what she had done mean't either she was lying or she was placed in the palace on purpose. Larsa seemed to notice this and stepped into the cell, He had grown over the few years of peace, he was now fourteen and he was a brilliant ruler. Proving that destroying peace for power was not the way.

Larsa watched as frightened blue eyes timidly gazed at him, the girl was so scared it alarmed the king of Archadia. The girl stared at him before carefully raised her one hand and waved. Larsa instantly wanted the girl out of this place, he turned to Marquis with a questioning gaze. The older man waved his one hand lazily, a small smile on his lips.

" She is free to go too, no harm was done and she is terrified that much is certain." Larsa nodded and looked back to Leon who understood the silent order after working with the young king for so long;_ " Get her out of here."_ Leon looked down and saw Ellyn looking back with puzzlement, he let another smile cover his face before he abruptly picked the girl up bridal style and charged from the cell, Larsa not to far behind though the young king had business with the Marquis. Haru was already firing questions as they walked from the palace. Elka was walking calmly, glaring at any gaurd who looked their way.

Before Haru could carry on with his questions, or more like repeat them, Leon interupted as he glanced at the now sleeping Ellyn. " Her name is Ellyn and thats all she seems to remember. She doesn't know how she got into the palace." With the tone of finality, Leon made his steps quicker, the air was cold now and he could feel the small girl in his arm shiver slightly.

He sighed when he saw the Aerodrome.

* * *

A/N Aaaaaand there we go! I will sort out chapter 1 as I am not happy about the little mistakes. Read and Review please? It would be much appreciated. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer; Kupo! I do not own! If I did my house would definitely be full of Moogle plushies!

Warnings; Bad language( Blame Elka, even though she's my OC LOL!) Protective Leon of his baby, aka His airship. Summoning! Zalera! MIST!

A/N Ellyn seems really weak in this chapter, but hey, you'd be all confused if you woke up in another world, she'll get better in later chapters. promise, MOOGLES HONOUR! Please Read and Review! It will dearly appreciated :)

ENJOY KUPO!

* * *

Chapter 3.

_Pain that was all she felt as the darkness touched her skin, she whimpered and tried to shy away from the ever black darkness that was trying to grab her. She was able to move back but every step back, the darkness followed. Why? Why was this happening? What was this darkness? Why was it trying to hurt her?_

_She whimpered again as the creeping black got closer, just then she saw a multi-coloured flash and she watched it as it started to surround her with a warming embrace, the darkness stopped coming towards her and it seemed to wait. For what she didn't know, but she was glad that this mist was protecting her. It was then she heard a voice in the darkness and her eyes widened in horror._

_"...Ellyn..."_

_" KAZU?"_

Ellyn sat up instantly, clutching the covers in a death grip. The picture of a mutilated Kazu fresh in her mind. She wondered who this Kazu was? Perhaps she knew him? And what was that multi-coloured glow that had protected her? She wanted to remember everything but no matter how much she racked her mind for answers, she couldn't remember a thing.

She suddenly felt sick as she felt as if she was moving at a fast speed, though she was sitting on a bed, right? She looked out the window to see what looked like a bird whizz past the window, suddenly Ellyn felt sick again. Obviously she was moving but so fast it seemed like she wasn't. Ugh she was so confused, the last thing she remembered was being carried by Leon and that was it.

Said man walked in, seeing Ellyn looking a little queasy, obviously the girl wasn't used to flying. He walked in slowly and noticed how the girl looked up at him with a puzzled gaze before reconigtion shined in her eyes. He watched as she waved before gripping the covers in a death grip. He couldn't help but chuckle, the girl was being adorable.

They had gotten to the Aerodrome and took off in the airship, Haru taking Ellyn to his bedroom to rest while Elka got in touch with Larsa's aircraft to tell them they were going to Archades, Cale was setting up his new weapons system, Nince was making sure the engines were fine. The twin lower Engineers were mumbling about their newest guest as Leon rarely, in fact NEVER takes anyone on his airship willingly. And Leon...Leon was driving his favourite thing in the world.

Well that was until Haru kicked him out the Captains chair to go and check on Ellyn which is why he was now standing in his bedroom, watching as said girl tried not to throw up. He walked in and opened another door and pointed.

" The bathroom is in here if you need it." He said, no emotion in his voice. He didn't want to seem cold but he had used more kindness when he was in the cell then he would in two years. So forgive him if he was finding it hard to be a little nicer. Though Ellyn nodded slightly and took a deep breath, attepting to stand though just then the airship seemed to turn and Ellyn lost her balance and fell back on the bed, looking at the ceiling with a humourless expression. Obviously the girl was not pleased about being back on the bed.

" We're flying.." It was a statement and not a question so Leon felt no reason to reply, he looked Ellyn over, her blond hair was spread out around her, her skirt riding up slightly though not far, just enough to show a little more skin. Though it was enough to give him slightly dirty thoughts. But not in his life would he admit that. So Leon decided it would be a good idea to tell Ellyn where they were going.

" We are going to Archades. Do you remember anything." He watched as her brows furrowed in a frown as she thought. She couldn't remember anything except a man called Kazu though she didn't know where she met the man or how she come to know him. Or why he was standing mutilated in the darkness. Just the thought of the swirling blackness made her shiver. That dream was still haunting her mind and it seemed to like doing so. She supposed she could answer the mans question.

" Not really just someone called Kazu, but thats it. I don't know how I know him or where I met him." She knew she sounded stressed but thats because she was. It was infuriating not knowing anything! She stood again, this time staying upright, she wiped her skirt and looked back to the frowing man in the room. She wondered why Leon was always thinking. The ship swerved again and this time Ellyn was ready, she grabbed onto a bed post just in time, though Leon remaind stading in the middle of the room, not even noticing the sudden movement. But Ellyn did and she moved for a window only to see a large black beast with red wings appear and snap its jaws at her, blood dripping from yellow stained teeth. It roared making Ellyn step back only to bump into something behind her.

She looked up to Leon standing behind her, a fierce glare in his eyes that would scare the most confident and fearless person. He wrapped a arm round her small waist and turned, He headed for door with Ellyn following quietly. He was surprised to see the girl calm, only slightly wary of the dangerous beast that is flying beside them. When he arrived to the cockpit where Elka was driving the ship, while Cale worked on something on his control panel.

" I gather you've seen the fiend that is trying to claw your precious to pieces-" Just then the beast sent a large fire ball towards them. Elka quickly acted, sending the Ascendance to the left sharply. Ellyn gripped the backrest in a tight grip, hoping the woman didn't do that again until she was sitting down and strapped in. Nausea was forgotten for the moment.

Cale looked up into bright blue eyes that were glaring at space, he decided that the strange girl was not used to quick movements. So he grabbed her, sat Ellyn in his lap and strapped her in with him. Ellyn blushed but said her thanks. It was weird, it was like he knew that she was uncomfortable standing in a ship that was moving around like a headless chicken running from its head. As weird as that sounds.

"I'm Cale, pleased to meet you Ellyn." He unfortunally had to unclip himself from the chair and stood after he made sure the little blond was safe in his chair, just as Elka dodged another attack. Ellyn watched quietly as Cale went to the weapons panel while Haru was informing the rest of the crew to hold on tight and Leon...He was just standing there glaring at the beast, his one hand twitching.

" Elka, will you please kill the freaking thing before I kill you for getting **MY** ship scratched." Ellyn could hear that the older man was serious.

" Aww you don't -dodge- have to put a chocolate, -fuck off!- Coating on your words Leon." Came the reply from the overly swearing woman as she dodged and ordered Cale to hurry up with the weapon system. Everything seemed to be passing in a blur and Ellyn suddenly felt dizzy so she closed her eyes as there was a bright white flash.

_**'Ellyn, open your eyes.'**_

Said girl did but instead of coming face to face with the cockpit, she only saw white all around took a step forward and watched as the white ground turned green with grass and different coloured flowers sprouted all around her. Where was she? And what was going on?

" Hello?" She said, her voice echo-ing in the air as she looked round, it was truely beautiful. The white was still there but even that wasn't blinding. The grass felt real and she could smell the flowers in the air.

" Where am I?" She asked herself only to jump out of her skin when a voice answered.

_**'You are in the Etherworld Ellyn, our world.'**_

Just then something crawled from the white space just as the multi-coloured mist appeared in the air. Ellyn watched as it swirled around her, it was warm and comforting. She looked at the now real appearance of a winged skeleton with a woman who had a blindfold over her eyes, she seemed to be part of one of the wings. The skeleton looked at her, though he didn't seem scary, in fact the creature's presence was quite soothing.

**' **_**I am Zalera, the Death Seraph, we have been watching you Ellyn.'**_Zalera said calmly while shifting slightly, the woman that was molded to his wing, flicked her dark raven hair out of the way. Ellyn was so confused, who was this Zalera and who was the 'we'? She took another step forward when voices was heard.

_" This beast won't die!" _She gasped, that was Elka and she sounded strained and worried, what was going on? She looked round while calling out for Leon. Though that didn't work and she was left chewing on her lip.

" Zalera what's happening to them?" She cried out as she got closer to the Death Seraph. The creature raised his one skeleton hand to the girl and ran a boney finger along her cheek. It soothed the girl down enough for her to stop being panicked. Ellyn heard a loud bang and she could hear Cale curse and mutter something about an magicite engine being down. Ellyn desperately wanted to help, to do anything to save her new friends.

" Please Zalera, please help them!" Ellyn begged the dark creature who seemed to think it over before nodding. The mist grew thicker, almost blinding Ellyn who closed her eyes, but before she slipped back into reality she heard Zalera say; _**' Summon me Ellyn, use the Mist.'**_

Leon stopped in his tracks as the air in the ship suddenly turned cold, he looked round to see Ellyn's eyes snap open, the Mist suddenly appearing around her. Her blue eyes glowed near gold with Magick energy and she whispered.

" Come Zalera, I summon you." Just then, there was a flash and the dark Seraph appeared floating in front of the ship, grabbing the beast by the throat before taking its soul out of it body with its other hand and letting the dead monster fall down to the earth. Zalera turned round and looked at the ship which was stuck in air as one of the engines was down, it wasn't safe to be flying at the speed that they was so they were stuck, hovering in one place at the moment. Leon waited calmly as Ellyn stood from her seat and walked up to the glass, placing her palm flat against it, as if she was trying to touch the dark creature.

" Thank you.." She whispered and the creature nodded before disappearing, she turned to everyone who was looking at her. The glow was nearly non-existant in her eyes as she said; " I'm sorry." before she passed out, Leon caught her quickly just as Nince's voice came over the intercom.

" We have enough power to land but no further, I can't do the repairs if we are in air kupo!" Leon told Elka to land immediatly while he took Ellyn to Haru. Said woman nodded before shifting the airship down to land in Cerobi Steppe. They landed a little roughly but that couldn't be helped as the ship only hand one engine. Cale was trying his damnest to get the weapons back online but it was seeming more difficult then he remembered.

Meanwhile Leon had taken Ellyn to Haru who was frantically trying to get the girl conscious but she seemed more adament about being asleep then talking. Haru mumbled something about the girl being a clone of Leon who glared at the doctors back.

" Leon what happened? What was all the Mist?" Haru asked hurriedly while Leon just sighed and decided he would answer the man's questions.

" She summoned an Esper, and the Mist was reacting to her Magick energy...It was like the Mist was coming from her, and her eyes glowed gold with Magick. It was...incredible." Leon trailed off, it had been a beautiful sight to see and also a horrific one. So much magick, it was terrifying. Haru hummed before turning round, Ellyn had a slight fever that was probably caused by using so much energy to summon a Esper, though he had one more question.

" What Esper?" Leon sighed.

" Zalera, the Death Seraph."

With that he walked out the room and towards the engine room, he had a ship to fix.

* * *

Like I said, please Read and Review! You'll get moogle plushies! XD


	4. Chapter 4

A/N; a new chapter! Took me a long time to figure how it would go, so many idea's, it was annoying (sighs) anyway, I have started on chapter five, though it will probably take a couple of weeks. I'm a perfectionist, i hate spelling mistakes, though I don't spot them all ¬.¬. Please read and Review! and Enjoy!

Warnings; Depression, Moogleness. Slight Balthier bashing though i love him dearly, his charm gets on my nerve. Attempted molesting. Thats it I suppose, nothing serious.

Disclaimer; Does Vaan run off with Balthier at the end? Does Larsa stay in the party all the way through the game? Is Ashe less annoying? Is Penelo a better fighter? No? Well I obviously do not own it then..

* * *

Chapter 4.

* * *

Ellyn sighed as she sat on the deck of the airship, Haru had lead her there after she refused to stay in bed. Everyone was busy fixing the broken engine and weapons. Cale had been up all night trying recalibrate the weapons control but the stupid computer wasn't listening, or so Cale said. Actually Cale wasn't lying to far from her, sleeping while letting out a little snore sound every now and then.

He had told her that they were parked in Cerobi Steppe, monsters were round the area but didn't get too close. She watched a dog like thing with tenticles on its head stalked around a bit before turning a running off towards a similer but smaller creature that ran towards the first and curled round its legs. Obviously it was a child and it parents were watching the strange metal thing that nearly fell out of the sky. Ellyn smiled, she hadn't remembered anything yet but with everyone here she was more worried about them more then herself.

A shift in the air told her someone was coming closer, turning, she saw Nince heading towards her, Nince's little blue wings fluttering slightly as another breeze passed by.

"What is wrong kupo?" Ellyn smiled and shook her head.

" Nothing Nince, just, what would you think if I got my hair cut?" She watched as the grey furred Moogle thought for a moment, alittle finger being placed on her lips.

" Um I think you would look beautiful kupo!" Ellyn nodded and watched as Nince reached out and grabbed her hand, while bouncing. For such a small creature, Nince was strong. The Moogle dragged her inside while Ellyn just followed with a small sound of confusement.

" We need to find Leon Kupo." Soon enough they were in the cockpit where Leon was under on of the control panels. Ellyn could see some of his toned but not overly toned stomache and she blushed, while fidgeting slightly.

" Yes Nince?" Said the deep voice that belonged to Leon as he continued to work on his airship. Nince 'kupo-ed' and started to bounce up and down.

" I'm taking Ellyn to Balfonheim Port, she'll need new clothes and I want her to learn some Magicks too Kupo. And can she have her hair cut?" Ellyn watched as Leon sighed and stopped working, he came out from under the panel and looked up to see Nince with a determind gaze and Ellyn shifting slightly with a embarressed look in her eyes. Leon sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

" Fine but I want you back before sunset Nince, AND no monsters either! Only toys." Said Moogle jumped for joy while Ellyn just blinked at Leon who was looking tired, on impulse she walked over and crouched, running one of her hands through his dark ebony hair. Leon glanced at the girl noticing how her eyes were slightly glazed, like she was remembering something.

_-memory-_

_" For gods sake!" Ellyn looked up from her book and glanced at her friend who was glaring at his phone. She smiled sadly when she noticed the pained expression on his face. she got up and walked over to her friend, she sighed at the tired and dejected look on her friends face. She stroked her friends hair softly, gently scrapping her nails against his scalp. She smiled as her friend relaxed and let out a contented sigh._

_"It'll be alright Kazu."_

_-End memory.-_

Leon watched as the far away look disappeared, Nince had long gone to get her Gil pouch for the shopping poor Ellyn had in store. Leon could feel her small hand running through his hair unconsciously though he made no move to stop her.

Haru had warned him not to bother her when she was having flashbacks or she would forget what she was remembering until something sparked the recognition again. He sat calmly as Ellyn massaged his scalp, it was rather relaxing actually, she had very warm hands. Ellyn finally came out of her memory and realized what she was doing and blushed deeply while moving her hand away from oddly soft and silky locks. Leon nearly groaned at the loss but was able to control himself.

" Sorry." Ellyn mumbled out as she stood and without comforting her, Leon went back to his work and Ellyn suddenly felt lonely, like she was missing her best friend._Kazu.._ She thought sadly and turned, and decided to wait for Nince somewhere else. She passed Terra on the way who was talking to Haru, she said hello but carried on walking until she exited the airship. Though she didn't stop, too lost in her thoughts to care she was now aimlessly wandering around a place she didn't know. She had totally forgot about Nince and the Ascendance, even the crew she had forgotten.

She kept walking, she felt so lonely and it only when she tripped and fell over did she realize that she was very far from the airship, she was nearly at cliff edge, she looked over the edge to find green grass and trees on unwelcome land. She watched as the monsters moved around. She sighed and jumped when somethng wet hit her, It was now raining heavily, though the loneliness was still there, rotting away at her heart and she didn't know why.

Perhaps if she did, then maybe she could make it go away.

She didn't know how long she stood there but she jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked behind her, only to gaze into dark blue eyes that shone with worry. She realized who it was and smiled somewhat weakly to the king.

" Lord L-Larsa?" She asked in disbelief, said boy was standing next to her with an umberella covering them from the rain. Larsa smiled but frowned as he noticed that no one was with her.

" Ellyn why are you out here alone?" he watched as Ellyn lowered her gaze and shrugged, she didn't look up again for a while. She felt like she could trust Larsa and she decided to chance it.

" I...I don't belong there, I feel so lonely. I-i don't know anything!" She choked at the end and covered her face with her hands, Larsa looked at her sympathetically, he had heard about her amnesia and felt sorry for the girl. He heard a cough and turned to Basch, his protector and knight. Basch was also the head Judge, keeping the peace in the army.

" Is everything fine, my Lord?" Larsa nodded and decided to take Ellyn with him, maybe Penelo could help. His friend was always wise in these sort of things and the rain was coming down heavier now. He wrapped his one arm round small shoulders and lead Ellyn quietly to Balfonheim Aerodrome. The girl said nothing but stayed close.

She watched as Basch pulled out a longsword and killed the monsters that got in their way, easily. Larsa also pulled out a different kind of sword but mainly stayed with her, only calling out to Basch to make sure the man was alright which said Judge just grunted in reply. Soon they reached the port town and Ellyn gaped, the place was beautiful. She could hear the sea and wanted instantly to see it. The rain had stopped in the port but the dark clouds were still there over Cerobi Steppe, threatening it with more rain.

Ellyn walked forward and leaned over a rail, she looked at the water that surrounded the port on three sides, some of the busy port was built on top of water while other places were built on land. She watched the waves crashing against a pier, it was really relaxing to watch. She heard someone coming towards her and turned only to see a bearded guy, with tattoo's and sickly grin on his face.

" 'Ello little lady, what a 'retty thing like you doin' here?" To say the least, Ellyn shut down and said nothing to the man towering over her. She was scared, nervous and it was all kicking in at once. She flinched as the got closer so she was pinned to the railing, she looked round quickly for someone to help and flinched as the obviously drunk guy started to run his hand up her thigh. She smacked it away with a glare that did nothing to the drunk man, because he continued to try and molest her.

" G-get o-off?" Ellyn yelped out as she tried to push the man off, just then an a hand appeared on the mans shoulder and the drunk was thrown back. Ellyn watched wide eyes as the drunk man got up and was about to hit the stranger only to stop at the gun in his face.

" I suggest you leave the miss alone." Came the calm reply and Ellyn gaped as the man went off mumbling about 'stupid sky pirates'. The man who had saved her from molestation had light brown hair, she would even go as far as to say dark blonde, he wore a white shirt under a black and bronze coloured vest. With tight leather trousers with boots, the whole outfit seemed to scream 'gentleman'. It really did and Ellyn couldn't help but cock her head to the side.

She jumped when someone placed a hand on her shoulder, what was it with people doing that? And she looked up to a Viera with dark crimson eyes that reminded her briefly of Leon. The woman was beautiful to say the least. Though she wouldn't dare comment on the viera's clothing. It wasn't her place after all.

" Umm hello?" The Viera let out a small smile loose on her lips before turning to the man who saved the girl she was standing next to. Said man had now walked up to them with a bemused exspression.

" Fran, how is our lady in distress?" Fran narrowed her eyes but replied while Ellyn just stood there watching and briefly wondered where Larsa had gone off to? Though she didn't worry long because she instantly saw Larsa hurrying over with a warm smile on his face.

" Balthier, Fran. I see you've met our run away?" Larsa smiled as Ellyn blushed deeply and mumbled an apolagy, she had been so excited to see the sea that she forgot to tell Larsa or Basch. Balthier sighed while Fran kept her hand on the guilty looking girl shoulder.

" My lord we are not a babysitting service-" Larsa blinked when Ellyn suddenly turned and slapped, yes SLAPPED Balthier on the cheek. A audible smack resounding through the sea air. Ellyn looked insulted and hurt but angry all the same. She had no idea why she had a sudden urge to hit her savior but it seemed right and the man was practically glowing with wicked charm and seduction that Ellyn had no heart for.

" I never asked you to save me and I'm no child either! Now be a good gentleman you claim to be and shut up!" Ellyn hissed as she moved forward towards Larsa, her shock and fear of the drunken man had now turned to annoyance and anger. She remembered the times when she had mood swings like this and the only person to calm her down was Kazu...

Kazu, her friend...

Her frustrated mood did a complete 180 degree turn and she sighed sadly, she knew she missed her friend, though she didn't remember much of him. She couldn't help but crave for his company and smiles. And of course his chocolate and strawberry gel. Yes she had remembered quite a bit more but she still didn't know how she ended up in a palace library.

Larsa watched idily as her mood changed and she looked as if she was about to cry, Balthier was shocked he had gotten hit by a girl and then shouted, and somewhat insulted aswel. Though he had to compliment the girl on her words of course. Not everyday that a girl would slap and insult him, okay perhaps Fran could but that was Fran. And she was just herself.

Larsa decided to get the girl to a warm bed that might help her mood. " Ellyn, perhaps you would like to rest?" said girl nodded silently, lost in her thoughts and purposely ignoring Balthier who was glaring at her with a passion, Larsa started talking to Fran about something while leaving Ellyn to suffer under the intense stare that the older man was giving. After a few minutes she snapped again.

" Will you please go grovel somewhere else! You're begining to grate on my nerves!" Balthier once again was left speechless and he was once again mouthed at by her. Fran chuckled while Larsa just blinked before laughing quietly and leading Ellyn away towards his airship where Basch would be waiting for them. Besides the poor girl looked tired and her clothes were wet. Perhaps Penelo had already finished her shopping?

He hoped so because Ellyn was starting to shiver.

* * *

A/N; And there we go, Till next time amigos! Oh don't forget to read and review! (throws Chocobo plushies in the air)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 12..

Warnings; None I think, just a protective Leon, and thats about it.

A/N;... This has be my longest story yet XD, I'm hoping it'll be about ten chapters but hey, you never know (shrugs) Please Read and Review. ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 5.

* * *

Ellyn sat in a bed covered in white silk and a warm cream comforter. The bed was atleast a queen size and she felt oddly small in it. She was wearing a long sleeved nightgown, courtesy of Penelo who had brought her all sorts of things, Her hair had been cut after she mentioned it to the blonde older girl who cheered and took her to get her hair cut and styled.

Now it came to the nape of her neck in a lengthy wave of light blond with tinted strands of blue, that was also Penelo's idea and it oddly suited her. She had a slight fringe that covered her one eye nicely and she looked grown up. And she liked that.

Larsa had said she looked nice too while Basch just nodded his compliment. Penelo on the other hand was squealing and dancing for joy at how nice and pretty she looked. To say the least Ellyn was up for a few more hours, letting Penelo play with her hair, not that she minded, it was rather relaxing.

_I__ wonder how Leon is? Are they looking for me?_ Ah yes, she had not forgotten them, not at all but she truely didn't feel happy there at the moment, she would have to make it up to Nince though, just disappearing without a word like that, only to be told by Larsa that she was with him instead.

Larsa said he would get in touch with the Ascendance that would be soon docking at the Aerodrome for a full repair as Nince couldn't do much in a land full of monsters and none magicite material. She knew Haru and Nince would be worried, Elka most likely will want to shoot her and Leon...Well she didn't know how he would be acting, probably angry at her. Yeah he was probably angry. She sighed and curled up into the sheets and tried to sleep when a loud bang was heard. She quickly got out of bed and walked quickly but quietly towards the sound.

To say that Leon was angry would be an understatement. He was furious and not only furious, he had been worried too. In fact he had been panicking, the thought of Ellyn out on Cerobi Steppe all alone terrified him more then losing his ship. Yes he had just said that, he would rather die then lose a member of his crew.

And yes Ellyn was a member of his crew now, her presence was soothing to the cold captain. And her eyes were as blue as the sky on a warm sunny day and he always had a thing for the sky. Hence why he became a sky pirate. But he supposed it was his fault after all, of course Ellyn was lonely, she remembered her friend but didn't know where he was. She couldn't remember where her family was and she definitely couldn't remember how she could summon Espers and be so controlling of the Mist. So he couldn't really blame the girl for wandering when lost in her thoughts but still...

He had worried.

The only time he had stopped worrying was when Larsa got in touch through the com system that all airships had, and told him that the little blond girl was with him. Leon had nearly danced with joy, Haru sending him a knowing look with a smile before disappearing in the small room that was the infirmary. Leon had instantly grabbed his sword and headed for Balfonheim while Elka flew the partly repaired ship to the Aerodrome.

But now that Leon was on Larsa's ariship, he was angry again. The boy king was telling him he couldn't go and talk to Ellyn that she was tired and needed space. Oh he didn't have the time for this, he had to get Ellyn back to Ascendance, she seemed so lonely without the shy girl who apparently had a sharp tongue.

" Why can't I see her?" He all but screeched, making Haru jump and drop a book that made a loud bang on the tiled floor. He flinched at the sound but more so at a soft voice filled with surprise.

" L-Leon?" Everyone turned to the girl in the door way, Haru gaped at the new style while Leon just stared. Larsa sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose and Penelo stared between Ellyn and Leon who themselves were having a staring match. Leon sighed and backed down.

" Ellyn-"

" What happened? Is something wrong?" Leon blinked stupidly at the girl was coming towards him with a worried look on her face, she looked so scared and worried that Leon forgot what he was angry about for a moment. he watched as she grabbed onto his forarms, the worried look still plastered on her face, her slight fringe falling in the way of her eyes.

" ...Nothing is wrong persay but you disappeared without a word and then I find out that you were nearly molested by a drunk pirate and thats not all, you could've gotten hurt by fiends! Never mind kidnapped!" Leon snapped angrily, remembering _why_ he was angry before, He watched as Ellyn flinched and looked down, though not letting go of his arms.

" Never mind the fact that the whole crew was worrying about you!And so was I-"

" You worried?" Leon stopped in his rant a moment to look down into glittering sky blue eyes. Leon suddenly became uncomfortable at the smiling girl and eventually sighed in defeat and nodded. Damn this girl was going to be the death of him someday, as he watched Ellyn smile softly, though that smile turned into a scowl as she placed her hands on her hip before taking a deep breath.

" Look I'm only going to say this once okay?" Leon nodded, waiting for Ellyn to continue. " Okay, look I'm going to be wandering a lot so get used to it, I need to think about what I've remembered and sometimes I'll be depressed, so I need all of you to be patient because you're the only friends I have besides Larsa, Basch and Penelo. And I'd love to travel on Ascendance with you if you'll have me." Ellyn finished, chewing on her lip softly while waiting for a reply.

Leon stood in shock but soon broke out into a grin that had everyone fearing for Ellyn's well being. It was never a good thing when Leon smiled. He wrapped his arms round the blond girl's waist, lifting her effortlessly, said girl let out a yelp of surprise and looked at Leon who was easily just holding her.

" Of course you're welcome on Ascendance, you were already a member of my crew and trust me I don't just let anyone on." Leon watched as the glittering in sea blue eyes returned. Though there was a slight pinkish tint to her cheeks. He had no idea why he acted so different around the girl but he did and he didn't mind so much.

He carefully placed Ellyn back on her feet though he kept a arm round her shoulders and had a sudden urge to glare at everyone and quote 'mine'. He inwardly scowled at that, he had never been the possesive type but he had that feeling around Ellyn who just screamed 'PROTECT ME' And it wasn't even funny.

Everyone turned to Larsa when said boy king cleared his throat, ah yes Leon and Larsa had stuff to sort out. He watched with displeasure as Ellyn was lead away by Penelo, but the smile that the blonde sent him calmed him down enough to be civil.

He hoped anyway, or he just might kidnap the girl.

* * *

A/N Short chapter, but it's more of a filler anyway. Remember to Read and Review :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer; I do not own. I only own a copy of the game and my OC's DX.

Warnings; Lying Espers. An actual plot :O well there was one anyway but y'know. possessed Kazu. Leon's dead brother who isn't dead. Bitchy Ashe and probably more XD

A/N; Omg my longest chapter yet! XDD I'm actually enjoying this story, but the next chapter might be a while :( Anyway, two chapters in one day :O I'm on a roll. read and Review people, it'll much appreciated :)

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 6.

* * *

Kazu groaned in agony as he tried to open his eyes, but the pressure that was slowly crushing his body made it hard to even breathe, he didn't know where he was, he just hoped that his little kitten was no where in sight, he could never wish this torment on her.

He winced as something entered his body, moving it stood. His eyes opened and he could see nothing but darkness that swirled with grey. Though he wasn't intrested in that, but what did have his attention was that his body was moving without his permission, like something had control over him.

**" Welcome my pawn.."**

Kazu gasped at the voice that slithered around his mind.

_'Who are you? What have done to with Ellyn?' _He thought and winced when the voice cackled evilly before growling. Kazu waited for a reply which seemed to come after some prodding.

**" She would be here if those blasted Espers kept their nose out of this, now Her soul and body is in the Hume world away from my power...But you...I got to you before they could and now I have control over your body though your mind will be next but I want you to watch as I torture your precious Ellyn in her dreams."** Just as the condeming voice finished, Kazu heard a whimper that he knew instantly. He gasped as Ellyn came into view and he wanted her out of here, though his prayers was answered when a multi-coloured Mist slithered around her, moving the darkness away from his friend who breathed heavily from the pain that was inflicted on her.

He could see easily the slight pinkish burns where the darkness had touched her. _' You sick son of a bitch! You leave her alone_!' He screamed in his mind and was answered with more laughing though that laughing stopped when a bright white glow appeared from behind Ellyn who was silently crying.

**"Blasted Espers! I will have her magick!"** Kazu mentally glared at the voice before gasping when some control was given back to him, He moved forward but regretted it when Ellyn looked at him in horror though he could feel the voices presence coming back and was able to call out to her.

" Ellyn..." And she replied before disappearing.

" KAZU!"

The tone in her voice told him, she would be coming for him and it gave him hope against the thing that possessed his body, The voice sneered at this, Kazu ignored it and closed his eyes, thinking of good times with Ellyn.

* * *

Ellyn awoke, the morning light filtering through her curtains morning, she was back on the Ascendance, it had been two days since she wandered off, being found by Larsa and then being told by Leon that she was going back with him as a member of the crew. Terra was teaching her some light magic spells, though she could cast Cure and Blizzard, but she had far to go yet before she could catch up with the happy Engineer.

Leon was teaching her about Ascendance and her operations, Elka was teaching her how to use the newly made one hand pistols which she liked and was getting good at. Cale was more or less intrested in his weapons system to actually teach her anything. Haru had taught her some first aid, nothing too complicated, just to how to wrap wounds and stop bleedings.

Merron was quiet around her, though he did show her a few things. Which try as she might Ellyn couldn't do some of the certain things he had taught her. She smiled in her bed, she was sharing a room with Terra who was a nice person, she could ramble at times but she was like everyone else really, Leon had been trying harder not to snap or be cold towards her and it was a trying effort on his part but Ellyn was grateful and she would smile softly and when he did snap at her or acted cold towards her, she tried not to take it to heart, though sometimes it was hard but she just smiled.

She sighed and got out of her bed, it was early morning but she had yet to fall asleep so she decided to sit in the cockpit, Ascendance was on autopilot, they were heading towards Nalbina for something or other she didn't quite catch. She padded silently, she was about to enter when she noticed that the deck door were unlocked on the view screen, odd.

She headed up to the deck doors which opened with a inaudible 'swoosh' sound, she stopped within the doorway. Leon was training with his Memorian Dawn sword. Said weapon was a hefty length. The blade of the sword was atleast 73 centimetres long and about 5cm wide. to put it simply; It was a _big_ sword. A quarter of the blade was covered in chains that proceeded up to the handle of the sword. The blade was a dark purple while the handle was black. It was oddly beautiful.

Leon was quick with the heavy sword and graceful, Ellyn stood watching, enchanted by the movements that seemed to look so easy when Leon was doing them. Soon though Leon stopped moving and looked at her with a smirk. Ellyn blushed deeply at being caught watching but shuffled foward none the less.

"...Hey.." She mumbled quietly, quite self conscious under his stare. Leon smirked even more and placed his sword down and crossed his arms, he had heard the doors opening but paid no mind to it, besides it was either of two people,

1, It was Haru telling him off for training at such a early time.

Or,It was Ellyn who was unable to sleep.

There was a third but he didn't even want to think about what Elka would do if she found him.

He guessed the second when no moaning came from Haru, so he carried on until he felt that he had trained enough and stopped, looking at the girl who was watching him intently before blushing when she realized that he knew she was there. Now Ellyn stood before him with a deep blush and was fidgeting slightly. He decided he had stared down at her enough and spoke.

" Is everything alright Kit?" God damnit! He hadn't meant to call her that, Haru had told him that he had over-heard the girl mumbling in her sleep about this Kazu to stop calling her Kit and for some reason it had stuck in his mind. Mainly because Ellyn did look like a kitten at times.

" I'm sorry, I shouldn't-"

" No! No it's okay, I kinda missed being called that." Ellyn said, looking up at the tall man, curse everyone who was taller then her. She shivered slightly when a cold breeze went past, though it was early morning, the air wasn't cold, just the breeze.

" Cold?" Ellyn could just hear, never mind see the smirk on the mans face, she glared but couldn't deny the fact that she was abit chilly, so she nodded and jumped when a coat was placed on her shoulders. She realized that it was Leon's and blushed.

"But what about you?" She asked while hugging the trench coat closer to herself. Leon waved a hand to dismiss her question and picked Memorian Dawn up from its place on the floor, he placed it in its holster and headed back to the deck doors, with Ellyn following closely behind. He leaned Memorian Dawn against a seat and sat down in the pilots chair, pressing a few buttons as he did. Ellyn watched him intently, memorizing each button and trying to remember what they were for. She sat in the co-pilots seat and listened to the hum of the Magicite engines, they were no longer heading to Archadia but instead heading to Rabanastre to stock up on supplies and also pass on a message to Queen Ashelia B'nargin. Ellyn sighed and sat back, she also had promised Nince that she would join the moogle in meeting her cousins who owned the moogle transport system. Then she promised Elka that she would go to the meeting with Montblanc, who started this hunting business up for people who wanted to keep people safe from fiends. She just realized that she also said she would go with Haru to the Bazaar to get medical supplies too. Damn she was going to be busy. How wa she suppose to fit all that in a day? It just wasn't going to happen, Nince wanted to talk to Sorbet about her teleporting system and how it could be used for the ship. Elka was obviously going to kill Montblanc for sending her younger sister on a mission. And Haru...Haru was just going to hum and ah over everything. She knew this because he already did it. Maybe she could go with Nince, say hello to her cousin, meet up with Elka, watch as the Viera beat up a moogle and then meet Haru in the bazaar.. Hmm That sounded like a plan!

She clapped her hands together before realizing that Leon was now staring at her like she was insane and blushed deeply. He laughed, a smirk on his lips before he put the Airship into a faster gear. The engines roared with the sudden use and Ellyn wondered if the others were about to wake up. They were that loud! Ellyn leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes..

She opened them to find herself back into the white field again, the flowers a different colour then before. She walked for a while, looking round, trying to see if she coul see Zalera.

" Hello? Zalera? Are you here?" She jumped when a boney hand touched her shoulder, she looked up into empty eye sockets that oddly didn't freak her out. The skeleton bowed his head at her and she returned the greeting. He lead her off to the left and the scenery changed. From white to a building that was half crumbling, fire burned in the background. People were screaming, dying. Ellyn gasped in horror at the sight, taking a step back. She hid her head in one of Zelera's wings.

_**' Look Ellyn, this is what happened to the kingdom of Nabudis. People fawned over power of the Nethicite and it destroyed a once powerful kingdom. Archadia sought out power of the gods. But this is not Larsa, no his brother was a mad man. Listened to the lies of Venat. And they caused the detruction of Nabudis.' **_Ellyn watched as unearthly glow appeared in the sky before Nabudis went up into harsher flames, things blowing up. The mist was thick in the air. She watched as the placed exploded fully, the flames heading for them. She ducked. When she felt nothing, she looked up to see Nabudis a swamp, skeletons and other monsters rising from the dead. She looked round, they stood in the middle of a field, mist rising and swirling round them. The dead crawled from the ground, groaning quietly as they lumbered off.

She turned to Zalera and the Dark Sereph stared back. " What happened to Kazu?" The Sereph looked away, the scenery changed once again and Ellyn watched as Kazu walked from the shadows, something was in him, she could see it in the outline of his body. She didn't know where they was and didn't really care, she was worried about Kazu, he looked so different. Almost like a zombie. She shuddered at that thought. Zalera changed the view once again, and it was back to the white field.

Ellyn sat down on the grass and looked up at Zalera. " Okay I want to know everything about whatever is controlling Kazu." Zalera seemed to gape for a moment before sighing, his wings fluttering slightly in irritation.

_**' The people who defeated Venat before, defeated his host Vayne but not him. And now he has seeked revenge on those who foiled his plans to have Ivalice for himself. You have already met a few of these people, Penelo, Larsa, Balthier, Fran and Basch. They were a few of who defeated Vayne. Venat has waited two years before planning his new attack. The book you read was from the ancient city of Giruvegan. How Venat got it into your world we do not know. But there seems to be a spirit missing from our world called Cirjrna. We believe that Venat might of used her to plant the Tome of Heavens Wrath in your care. But it is unusual for someone of a different world to be able to understand our language. You are truly intriguing.' **_Ellyn listen to Zalera tell her about the past two years and about Nethicite. She listened until she heard Leon's voice calling her. She stood from the ground and gave one of Zalera's wings a quick hug, feeling almost regretful that she needed to leave. Zalera patted her head. As she moved off, she seemed to frown and turned back to the dark angel.

" Wait! What book? I don't remember a book?" Zalera seemed to wince, and the woman patted his head. He changed the subject quickly.

_**' If you ever need our help, call us and we will come. It has been two years since we were last summoned for the right reasons. You will return home soon..'**_ Ellyn smiled, seeming to forget about her question and nodded her head before closing her eyes. She couldn't wait to see Rabanastre but also to come back here again and talk with the Espers. She found them intresting in there stories. She enjoyed the one of Zalera's life, how he stood up against the High Serephs and kidnapped a priestess, the very same one molded into his wing. There was another eleven Espers she had yet to meet but couldn't wait..

Zalera sighed in sadness and looked up up at the ever white sky. _**' Forgive us Ellyn for our lies..'**_

Ellyn sighed in relief as she finally flopped down in a seat at The Sandsea. A bar in the upper side of Rabanastre. They were waiting for Queen Ashelia, she would be here soon. The bar was clear of patrons by request and the bar owner Tomaj was calmly drying glasses and putting them on the shelf, whistling a merry tune as he did. Ellyn had woken up from her visit to the Etherworld confused and worried. Kazu was now being possesed by something called Venat and there was not much she could do about it at the moment. Zalera told her to tell Leon as soon as possible but how could she bring the man into something so dangerous? Venat was suppose to be a powerful creature, she couldn't risk putting her new friends in that sort of danger! She couldn't and she wouldn't do it.

The doors to the Sandsea swung open, knocking Ellyn from her thoughts, She watched as Dalmascan guards came in first and then a tallish woman with short blond hair, she wore a short red skirt and knee high boots, there was the royal sigil of Dalmasca on her corset which covered most of silk blouse and there was a sleeveless jacket on top of her corset and top. She looked beautiful. Leon stood from his seat and bowed, Ellyn made no move to copy his movement as he had told her to stay seated. But she did bow her head though, she wasn't stupid and if that one guard glared any harder at her, she was sure she would burst into flames.

" My lady Ashe, I am Leon and this is Ellyn." Ashe nodded and sat oppisite them and silently ordered the guards outside. Ellyn relaxed slightly when the one who obviously hated her left last. Leon sat back down, a pensive look on his face.

" I heard that you have a message for me from Larsa?" Ashe asked, her tone light but still held the authority she naturally held. Ellyn found Dalmasca a beautiffull place, the heat was a little much but she could learn to live with it.

" Yes, he told me to tell you that there is a storm heading this way from the east. There is mist in this storm and he fears something bad will happen to Rabanastre-" Ellyn zoned out on Leon's words, something was nagging in the back of her mind. There was a storm coming? She hadn't seen any dark clouds in the sky on the way to Rabanastre. Or was this storm mist created? She reached for her drink blindly, too busy thinking.

" - Larsa also says the down pour will be heavy, heavier then the Giza rains-" Now why did that sound familier? Ellyn blinked.

-memory-

_Ellyn shivered, the rain was harsh as if someone put the hosepipe on turbo. It had been raining for at least three hours and she was soaked to the bone and she was freezing. Thunder clapped loudly in the sky, making her jump and shudder as lightning flashed, lighting up the sky, showing just how black the clouds were. She drew her thin coat closer round her, trying to keep some of the warmth in._

_Another clap of thunder, another flash of lightning. Ellyn wondered if she was anywhere near the campus because her joints where begining to seeze up and they were aching terribly. Never mind the fact that her fingers were numb and turning slightly blue. She stopped walking, she couldn't do it anymore, her legs hurt and her feet were barely there anymore, she couldn't feel her toes and she briefly thought she might have to have them cut off. She stumbled forward when something pushed her from behind, she gasped and waited for the pain but was surprised when she felt something warm holding. She looked up into brown, worried eyes._

_" Jeez you're freezing, how long have you been out here?" The stranger asked and Ellyn shivered when a warm hand touched her cheek._

_" A-a wh-while..D-do you k-know where t-the campus is?" The guy thought for a moment before shrugging off his coat and wrapped it round Ellyn's thin shoulders. He smiled._

_" Yeah I was on my way to the dorms, you new here?" With a nod from Ellyn the guy grinned."Here I'm Kazu Makishoto, it's a pleasure to meet you...?"_

_" Ellyn Kaori.." Kazu grinned again and wrapped his arm round Ellyn's shoulder, leading her to the dorms, where she could get warm and dry. Kazu swore he would keep an eye on Ellyn as she was rather delicate. Ellyn looked back to see a woman standing there looking like she was glowing._

_-end memory-_

Ellyn blinked several times, trying to rid hersel fon the haze that had entered her sight from staring without blinking for a long time. When her eye sight focused she came face to face with a worried Leon who was kneeling in front of her. He let out a sort of smile when he noticed that she was back from where-ever she had been. Ellyn frowned at the still remaining concern in the older mans eyes. Why did her shoulders feel heavy? She opened her mouth when she noticed she was in another part of the bar, and Tomaj was cleaning up glass from the floor. She hissed when her hand began to throb and she looked down to see it bandaged up. What had happened? She looked back at Leon who was looking less worried now. She blinked owlishly when Leon moved a stray lock of hair from her face.

" How are you feeling? Still cold?" Ellyn frown deepened at this question but she shook her head, no she wasn't cold anymore. And why did her face feel damp?

" What happened? Why is my hand bandaged?" Ellyn asked looking round, noticing how Ashe was still there, she was talking to a lizard like person, what did Elka say they were? Ah Bangaa. He seemed rather old, he had blue scales and dreadlocks. He seemed to be talking adamantly about something. She turned back to Leon when he cleared his throat.

" I was about to ask you something when I noticed that hazy look in your eyes that you get when you are remembering. I was about to leave my question for later that was when your magic activated and shattered the glass, cutting your hand. I moved you away to here when you got very cold, I thought I might have to get Haru in. Then you started crying. Are you sure you are alright?" Ellyn blinked once again at the fast talking Leon, he must of been very worried about her. She smiled brightly and hugged the man close. A slight giggle leaving her lips when she heard Leon sigh in relief. He had become very fond of her over the last week, he didn't know why but she reminded him of his younger brother. So innocent and carefree.

" Yes, I am fine, thank you for dealing with my hand. I'm sorry if I caused problems. I was remembering when I first met Kazu, it was during a storm..." Leon ah-ed and stood up, helping Ellyn do the same. He was so worried that something bad was happening. He had already figured out that the Espers were talking to her how else would she know how to summon Zalera? And he also had a feeling that she wasn't from here, here as in " Not of this world" And if so, how did she get here? And why was she here? And how did she control the mist so well? There was so many questions and he knew that Ellyn had none of the answers yet. She was just as lost as he was, except he was in a world he knew and she wasn't. And he didn't have a friend that was missing.

He often wondered why he was so drawn to her, was it the fact that she couldn't defend herself and was in need of a knight that drawed him to her? Or was it that she reminded him so much of the past? All this was confusing. What would Isiah think of him? His big brother all lost? Leon metally shook his head, Isiah would tell him that he was finally acting like a Hume. No one was suppose to know all the answers because if they did, what would be the point in life? Isiah would be glad that his brother was doing the right thing in looking after Ellyn, guiding her aswel as himself.

" Is everything alright?" Leon looked up at Ashe's voice keeping a firm grip on Ellyn's hand. No, whatever reason she is here, he would protect her at all costs. Even if it took his own life. Ellyn was a powerful Mage and she needed a knight. Who better them him? A ex-Judge of the Archadian army? Previously called the Shadow Knight? Leon spoke first, his words strong and protective.

" Everything is fine Lady Ashe, Ellyn suffers from amnesia she was merely remembering her past." He could feel Ellyn's gaze on him but only spared a quick glance before looking back at Ashe who was thinking for a moment before a small smile graced her royal features.

" Very well, May I give some advice? Head for Mt Bur-Omisace. Maybe the new Gran-Kiltias has some answers for you either way I would pay a visit, the view might help." Leon nodded and bowed, before leaving The Sandsea, Ellyn's hand still in his own.

They walked through the Bazaar, heading for where Nince said to meet them. The Market place was busy for the time and Leon kept a firm grip on Ellyn, not wanting to lose her in the crowd. He was jerked to a stop when Ellyn stopped walking, seemingly looking at something that had caught her attention. He looked where she was gazing and raised a brow at the outfit in the window. It was a pair of black short shorts with an off the shoulder silver blouse that had an intricate design of gold wings that seemed to be wrapped up by vines that continued up the left side and were also on trailed in a circle round the cuffs. There was a pair of Wyvern leather boots that came about just under the knee with iron metal knee was a silver belt slanted on the shorts that looked to be attached to the garment. On the side were a pair of white over the knee socks that would go great with the outfit as well as a black leather choker that looked like a pear shaped Holy Stone dangling on a chain from the choker. He could see why Ellyn had stopped, her clothes were a little normal, not really good for battling.

He looked down at Ellyn who was more or less glued to the window, he smiled. They had still a while before meeting Nince, so why not go shopping? He squeezed the small hand in his and tilted his head to the shop door, holding back a laugh when Ellyn's eyes widened to the size of saucers. She stuttered over her words while Leon just dragged her in anyway. Thirty minutes later, and a lot of protesting on Ellyn's part they came out with a few bags of battle clothes for Ellyn and a new trench coat made of Coeurl pelt, Destrier Mane and a Sylphi Halcyon, which were rare as the floating ball of pure Elemental magick were hard to kill but easy to be killed by. Ellyn was weaing the outfit from the window with an added sleeve less coat that reached about mid-calf on her. But it was silver and black which went well with the outfit and it kept her warm, especially if they were going to Mt Bur-Omisace.

Of course Ellyn wasn't wearing the Fine Wool coat in the Dalmascan heat, that would just be stupid. They finally reached the market place and sat down on a bench as they were still too early and no doubt Nince would be late anyway, being busy buying new engine Magicite and new stuffed toys. Leon was still wearing a smirk while Ellyn pouted about having so much Gil spent on her. Leon was just glad he could spoil her, yes he was heartless to others but hell, Ellyn was worth it. Especially when Ellyn blushed, yes definitely worth getting out of character for.

" KUPO! You made it!" Ellyn looked up as Nince came flying in with several bags. nearly dropping them on her feet too. Nince landed next to her bags and 'kupo-ed' once again while clapping her little furry hands together. Leon scowled.

" Nince how much have you brought?" He asked, eying the bags with mistrust as if a fiend was about to jump out at any moment. You never could tell with Nince. The moogle was known for being able to hide the most ridiculous of things, like when she hid a eight month old Ash Wyrm, how the fuck she managed that he'll never know, and it was only when the fucking little critter blew a hole in the ship that he found out about it. He had grounded Nince for that she was not allowed to go near the engines for three weeks. By the end of the second week, Nince was begging to be forgiven and promised to only get stuffed toys from now on. And he had to give her credit, she stuck to her promise, though he worried that one day his engine room was going to be over run by toys.

Nince chuckled a little nervously. " Well I brought three new Engine Magicite, four new spanners. A new holder for the Magicite. Three bags of screws, a bag of nuts and bolts. Four pieces of new metal planks. Sixteen new metal borders. A pink Wolf toy, a yellow Chocobo, a Panther, a Treant, a Sylphi Entite and a blue Flan toy..." Nince stopped when Leon began to have a twitch in his right eyebrow. She was sure she could hear grinding and wondered if that was healthy for Leon's teeth. She took a step back when Leon pinned her with a dark look. He stood up and was about to shout at Nince when Ellyn stood in front of the moogle and waved a finger in his face.

" Now Leon be nice! She got parts for Ascendance and she got toys, you can't moan at her for that as she has stuck to your rules. Now leave her alone or else!" Leon deflated instantly and sat back down, a dark look still in his eyes. Ellyn flopped next to him her hands on her knee's, her back straight. She kept giving him stern glances while Nince happily sorted through her bags. There was a squeak and Nince shot up, looking round before she 'kupo-ed' loudly and bombed off towards another moogle in a yellow dress.

" Sorbet!"

" Nince Kupopo! How have you been, haven't seen you in years! Kupo!" Ellyn stood as the two chatting moogle came over, she knelt down and shook Sorbet's tiny hand, smiling warmly.

" Hello, I'm Ellyn and this is Leon. Nince works on his ship as head Engineer.." Sorbet's brown eyes widened and she turned to her cousin.

" Really Kupo? We are so proud of you!" Ellyn watched as Nince and Sorbet talked about a load of things that happened to them in their lives. Leon had stalked off somewhere with the bags. She wondered if he had taken them back to the Airship. She looked up when a Airship flew overhead, most likely heading out after picking up its passengers from the Aerodrome. She wondered if Kazu would like Rabanastre, he'd probably wouldn't like all the sand...No, he would love the sand, he'd play in it for hours just building random things. Or chasing the Wolves. He would especially have fun poking the Cactaurs, seeing how long it would take before they attacked him. Maybe he would be all Oh and Ah over the different Aiships, he would love the Giza plains with the nomads. He'd would most likely go Sunstone hunting with the kids. She sighed and wiped away a stray tear that fell down her cheek. How was she suppose to help him? How was she suppose to stop Venat from controlling him? Why was she here? How did she get here? How was Mrs Cirjrna involved? Was what Zalera said true? That Cirjrna is a dead spirit working for Venat? So many questions and no way of finding the answers! How was she suppose to help when she knew nothing! She gripped her hair tightly pulling on the blond strands. She couldn't hear Nince anymore, maybe the Moogle had left? Maybe that was what was going to happen in the end. When she stopped Kazu, was he going to die? Was there any way of saving him? Maybe she would die in the end?

She needed Kazu with her he would know what to do, he would tell her that thinking hard about the future wasn't going to help anyone. He would tell her to think about the present and not the past or the future. Ellyn stood from her seat as she saw Ashe standing not too far away, maybe the queen could help? She mentioned a place, Mt Bur-Omisace. Maybe she could go there? Maybe the Grand-whatever could help her? She ran through the crowd, trying to keep an eye on where Ashe was standing. But soon lost sight of her in the heavy crowd. Ellyn looked round, trying to see her again. She yelped when someone grabbed her hand and began dragging her, she struggled against the tight grip which was slowly getting tighter.

The stranger yanked her forward and pinned her to a wall and loomed over her. She glared at the hooded stranger trying to get free.

" Let me go..mmmph!" The stranger placed a hand over her mouth and leaned in close, she jerked her head back away from the hooded man.

" Be quiet! I'm trying to help you! You need to find my brother, you are not safe on your own! Now come!" Ellyn once again found herself being dragged through the crowd and through a door way. She remembered Leon telling her about a place called Lowtown which was underneath the city of Rabanastre. Even though this could be counted as kidnapping, Ellyn did not feel threatened. She looked at the different run down buildings that was Lowtown, people still lived here, some of them old folk who couldn't afford to live up top. There was a crash and the hooded stranger pulled out a Longsword, brandishing it against the giant wolf that had appeared out of nowhere. The wolf was half rotted, its eyes a glowing yellow and it was seeping mist. Ellyn choked, this was not the same mist that helped her summon. The stranger stood in front of her getting ready for the impending attack.

She gasped as she was pushed out of the way as the wolf charged, its bloody, rotting jaws snapping close the hooded mans face as he ducked and slashed the creatures left flank. Ellyn watched as the creature got up almost instantly, diving for the stranger who was protecting her.

" No!" She yelled as the monster grabbed the hooded man arm in its jaws and slowly began to close its mouth, ripping a pained shout from the man. Ellyn got to her feet and looked round, there was nothing for her to use. Leon had yet to by her a weapon she coul use. That was when a idea came to her, she closed her eyes and focused her magick into a ball of pure light. Unknown to her the Holy Stone in her choker began to glow as its magick was absorbed by Ellyn. She opened her eyes and let the ball of light go. The Holy spell hit the rotting fiend, sending it flying into the air before it crashed into the unused East Gate. Ellyn ran to the stranger, instantly casting a Cure spell, sighing when the mans injured arm began to heal. She helped him up and began to run in the oppisite way. Running through small alley ways until she stopped and hid behind some crates. Listening intently for the beast which was no doubt following them. The man was panting harshly, the skin on his arm flushed and angry red. Ellyn flinched the creature must of passed on a Virus.

" Are you alright? where is the nearest exit!" She whispered and the man looked at her. Ellyn gasped. She had seen a photo of Leon's brother who was the man before her. "Isiah? How? Oh never mind we need to get out of here!" Isiah shook his head and pointed to a road to the left..

" Go down there, and head right, the door with the bars on leads to the outside, hurry, the beast won't take long to track us down again." Ellyn shook her head and grabbed the mans hand and helped him up. She dragged him down the road where he had pointed, keeping a sharp eye out for the fiend. As she turned right, there was a ear splitting howl and she looked over her shoulder to see the big creatures running straight at them. She began to run faster towards the door, hoping that they made it..

Leon huffed for breath as he placed the last bag on the Airship, he hoped to god Nince remembered to keep an eye on Ellyn. He couldn't help the feeling that something was very wrong and very right. It was like he knew Ellyn was in danger but there was someone looking after her for him. It was a strange feeling for sure, how could someone be in danger and yet not be?It was confusing to think about. He shook his head, he was being silly. Ellyn was safe with Nince...Then if so, how come he could see Nince without Ellyn. He stormed off the Airship and picked the small creature up by her collar.

" Nince!" He hissed dangerously under his breath." Where the fuck is Ellyn!" Nince seemed to realize that the new crew member was missing and her brown eyes went impossibly wide. Nince struggled to get out of his grip and when she finally managed it, Leon was already half way out the hanger. Nince hurried to follow, keeping very quiet, as if she feared one sound could make the man go BOOM, well it could. An angry Leon was a very scary thing like when her baby Ash Wyrm blew a hole into the side of the ship. Leon had been very angry and she liked being near her engines thank you very much. Those weeks knowing that Terra and Merron were looking after them was a nightmare! Nince never wanted to be parted from them ever again.

They had just about left the Aerodrome when the West Gate blew open and a rotting, decomposing wolf shot through along with dust and rubble. People coughed and screamed at the sight of the monster but Leon was far too intrested in what Ellyn was doing coming out of the now destroyed West Gate aswell as to why she was with a total stranger. Nince yelped when Leon turned to her and told her to distract the fiend. She knew this was her punishment for losing Ellyn and quickly hopped to it. Yelling and waving her small arms around, successfully getting the horrid smelling fiends attention. It was then she realized that she had no weapons and nowhere to hide. She squeaked and quickly ran off towards the Westersands, hoping she could find a place to hide.

Ellyn coughed, she now knew why Isiah told her to hold her breath when he started casting that spell. Ugh she was sure she had dust on her lungs. Isiah wasn't coughing at all but he looked damn right terrified. Something she hadn't seen on the mans face before and when she looked up, she exactly why he was scared. Leon was bounding over to them with quick strides, a fierce expression on his face. Ellyn gulped down the lump in her throat. And she hoped that he wasn't too mad at her for suddenly disappearing. She skidded back when something flew in front of her face. What the hell was that! She looked round and noticed a big looking blade in front of her, imbedded in the wall. Funny enough, it oddly looked like Memorian Dawn. No, it WAS Memorian Dawn. She inhaled swiftly and quickly stepped away from the big sword. She looked at Leon who was frowning until Nince ran past shouting "HEEEEEELLLLLLP!" He shrugged and pulled the large sword from the wall and scraping it against the floor, sharpening the tip.

The rotting fiend stopped in its chasing and faced Leon, who in turn glared and got into a battle stance, ready for whatever the fiend threw at him. Ellyn bit her lip, should she tell him about its infectious teeth? She looked over at Isiah's arm and nodded to her self. " Leon! Be careful, its teeth are infectious!" Said man nodded and gripping his sword tighter and charged the same time the fiend did. The crash that followed was deafening and Ellyn winced. Though she was quickly brought out of her ringing ears by Isiah yelping in pain. She quickly ran over to him, quickly casting Esuna to try and stop the Infection. It was doing little good but she was determind to save Isiah's arm.

" Stop! you can't stop it! You need a stronger spell then Esuna or a Remedy.." Isiah gasped as the burning in his arm got worse, would he die? After all this trouble in following them, keeping an eye on Ellyn when Nince left her on her own. Ellyn shook her head, casting another lot of Esuna. She was not going to give up! The flushed skin got a little lighter but before Ellyn could cast another Esuna there was a roar and the fiend crashed into the wall beside them. Creating another lot of dust and rubble. Ellyn coughed once again but gasped when something pushed down to the floor.

Leon frowned when the beast dived at him, he blocked the snapping jaws with Memorian and pushed back roughly, sending the beast flying into the wall near Ellyn. Why wasn't she moving out of the way? Who was the stranger next to her and why was she so worried about him? Leon shook his head and leapt at the beast, plunging Memorian deep within its rotting chest. The beast howled, its glowing eyes slowly getting duller as it died. Leon sneered at it and then pulled Memorian out before impaling it again and again and again until there was no life left in the horrid beast and it was slowly disintegrating. Leon jumped from the carcass and landed right near Ellyn who was casting several Esuna's one after the other. She looked worried but determinded to save the hooded man on the floor.

Leon crouched near her and quickly placed his hand on her shoulder, this must be how she knew of the virus riddled teeth, and so this guy was protecting her. Leon sighed and squeezed the thin shoulder under his hand, Ellyn looked at him before grabbing his shirt and shaking him.

" Please Leon he needs a Remedy or something to stop the Virus please!" Leon frowned at Ellyn's begging, he stood up and looked round. The Bazaar would have some but it would take far too long. They needed Haru and quickly before Ellyn started crying. He could handle a panicked Ellyn, he could handle a angry Ellyn. What he couldn't handle was a crying Ellyn, he didn't know why but it terrified him when Ellyn started crying. He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard Haru shouting and saw him running from the Aerodrome, his medical bag in hand and a...cup of tea in the other? What the hell was he doing? Never mind. That was one place Leon refused to go.

Haru panted when he finally reached them, only to lose all his breath in a squeal when Ellyn grabbed him and jerked him down, a stern tone in her voice when she hissed; "Heal him NOW!" Leon had to congratulate her on scaring the living daylight out of Haru, which was a hard task. Haru nodded and quickly pulled out a Remedy from his bag, pouring it down a now feverish Isiah's throat. Isiah hacked on the taste but then fell into unconsciousness. Making Ellyn worry even more. There was gasps and then Ashe appeared from nowhere, wearing a scowl on her face. Ellyn glared murder at the Queen. She stood up and pointed at her, her lace gloved finger shaking with repressed anger.

" You did this! I didn't sense it at first but you were releasing at lot of magick energy. You were the one who summoned that beast after us, this is your fault!" Ellyn screeched. Leon had to clean out his ear while Ashe hissed back at Ellyn before flicking her hair back and turning to walk away.

" You should be careful of what you speak.." With that Ashe walked off, guards following behind her. Ellyn huffed in anger, who did that woman think she was? She turned back to Leon who still was ringing out his ear, trying to get sound back into it. Ellyn glared harder at him before storming over and poking him in the chest.

" We are going to Mt Bur-Omisace so I can meet this Gran Kiltias!" With that Ellyn turned on her new heels and stalked after Haru who was moving Isiah into the Aerodrome.

Leon wondered if Ellyn was becoming a spoilt bitch.

* * *

A/N; AHH I find my own OC amusing XDDD and way, don't forget to click the Review button, you get metaphorical Chocobo plushies!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer; Seriously, I have to repeat it? (gets jabbed) Okay, okay! Jeez. Moi does not own the right to Final Fantasy 12, BUT! I do own a copy of the game and guide. Though thats as close I am going to get...

Warnings; nothing much really, just talking, a little (and crap) battle scene. Leon being a little Ooc. But he's my Oc and he's a big softy really, just not when his baby, aka the Ascendance, is in danger.. Oh yeah, before I forget, I know that Airships can fly in Jaghd region, but for now, just pretend that the Ascendance can't.

A/N Now I'm not sure about somethings in this chapter, I'm crap at describing Airships it seems so please bare with me. Sorry it took me so long but, well there was a lot of things going on and I was kept busy. So please read and review, critism welcomed though be warned that flames will be used to melt a large pot of chocolate for my strawberries... mmmmmm Strawberries.

ENJOY!

CHAPTER 7!

Mt Bur-Omisace was in the Jaghd region, basically no Airships could fly in that area. So it was with a heavy heart Leon landed Ascendance in the Ozmone Plain, near Jahara. Ellyn had apolagised about losing her temper. Leon still didn't know who the hell the hooded guy was but he stayed in Ellyn's room and she refused to let him, the pilot of the ship, in. That was beginning to grate on his nerves. It was his ship! He should be able to go where-ever he wanted. But he had to repect Ellyn's privacy, of course Elka threatening helped to keep him away also. He watched as Nince kicked the hooded man out of the ship, Ellyn glaring at the moogle for doing so. Terra and Merron where doing there creepy twin thing by finishing each others sentences while Haru looked thoughtful. Cale was with Elka as usual, trying not to get shot by the woman. He had to admit he was a little jealous that a total stranger was getting all of Ellyn's attention and when he asked her who the man was all he got in return was a sad smile. Then she would do that creepy thing of just _disappearing_ into thin air, he was sure she was learning stuff from Haru. How that man just appeared out of no where he'll never know but he seemed to be passing that skill onto Ellyn.

He sighed, Elka had ordered him to go to Jahara first, the Jaharan tribe and the Viera's who live in the Golmore Jungle had become fast friends in trading and story telling. And as they needed to pass through Golmore Jungle who had a pretty bitchy attitude for a overgrown forest, they needed a Lente's Tear which would gain them access but first they needed to get into Eruyt Village which was no easy thing either as the Village was well hidden. Only him and Elka knew where it was and that was because he had been passing through Golmore when he got attacked by this giant wyrm thing and Elka had found him and took him back to the Village where he got threatened that if he ever revealed where they were, he would have the whole Village after his ass. Jote can be a very scary woman at times. The point is, when he decided he was well enough to head back to Nalbina, Elka had asked-well more like ordered- him to take her with him and that was how she became his right hand woman. Kind of like Balthier and Fran, except he wasn't a total narcissitic womanizer and Elka was more outspoken and down right threatening to all life.

Yep they were the dynamic duo alright.

Of course that went to Trio when Haru joined. Leon had been passing through Phon Coast, on his way to Balfonhiem Port, his precious baby staying docked in Nalbina. Elka staying behind, saying that someone needed to watch the ship just in case raiders came and tried to steal her. Basically Elka wanted to play captain while he was gone. He had been walking through Phon Coast's shore line when there was a hiss in the air and he had barely dodged a giant fire ball that had a writhing, howling beast within. He had blinked as the fire ball crashed into the ocean, spraying water all over him. That was when Haru had ran over, his glasses slippng down his nose in a scholer-y way but that image was ruined by the sheepish grin the man wore. Haru had introduced himself as Dr Hayden Kiichi of Archadia. But he was mostly known as Dr Haru or just Haru. Apparently Haru was heading for Rozzaria to look up something or another about the mist and its abnormal qualities on fiends. So Haru had lead him to the Hunter's Camp where Leon had stayed for about three days listening to Haru's endless chatter until in the end he couldn't deal with it any longer and asked Haru if he wanted to stay on his ship as a member of his crew. The Doctor had squealed like a little girl and then glomped him. Four days later Leon was back on his ship and was flying to Rozzaria as it was a lot quicker then walking like Haru wanted.

Then three became four with Nince who has snuck on board and was found tampering with engines. Leon had gone ape when he found the little brown furred moogle whistling a merry tune while replacing wires and jabbing the large Magicite crystal. They had detained her and Leon was all for kicking her out the hanger at 50 thousand feet in the air. Haru had glared at him for that while Elka tapped her chin with a long tanned finger. It was then Elka made the suggestion that Nince should work on the Ascendance as the ship was running a lot better then before. Leon had grumbled like a spoilt child before agreeing. Nince had never looked so happy in her life- ignoring the time when she had a whole nest of baby Mandragora's- she had bounced all over the ship, cataloguing what the ship needed and where Leon could get them from. To say he had been broke was an understatment, he had to go on several hunts for Clan Centuro to get the Gil back up. The little thing had spent over fourty thousand Gil on airship parts. Since then he told Nince to get her own money for the parts.

Four became six with Terra and Merron; The Twins who aren't Twins. They had been flying around, trying to find a place to land, while the Imperial war had been going on, Haru had found out about a place called Giruvegan. Leon had said that it was a new type of Vegitarian. No one got his humour. Not that he had cared much, he had found it funny and laughed to it while the others had looked at him as if he was mad. Well Leon hadn't wanted to park Ascendance in a Aerodrome as it cost a thousand Gil a day for a airship to be docked so they had landed in the Dalmascan Westersand, bothering a small village that was placed near the River Nebra. That was where they met Terra and Merron who were playing with some orphaned children. Terra had dark red hair that was cut short, she had a slim figure and she looked like a ball fire in the sun. Merron was the oppisite, he was tall, burly-ish and had blue-ish hair. All the kids loved him and Leon had a feeling that if Merron could, he would adopt all those kids, there had to be about thirty of them. Terra was the chef, cooking plate fulls and pot full of food. Leon, Haru and Elka had stayed with them and when the Twins had found out about them going to Giruvegan- and Leon said the same crappy joke, they actually laughed- they said that they once lived in Salika Wood, but they decided to move as the dense mist from Nabreus Badlands that was slowly seeping into the wood was affecting their home life, so they traveled and got to this village where homeless and parentless kids lived and they decided to stay. But they were intrigued about this Giruvegan place and offered to come with them. Leon had agreed and somewhere between Ozmone Plain and the Feywood. Terra and Merron had become crew members.

Then six became seven with Cale, who to this day Leon knew very little about. Apparently he was Haru's third cousin. Elka had found him in town and instantly brought him back to the airship and 'asked' if he could stay. Never in his life had Leon feared for his well being. Elka was tall, reaching 6'1 but Cale was taller, near his own height of 6'4''. It was rather unnerving to have a woman and a man near your own height, it made you seem rather small, even if you were taller then them. Cale was a fanatic about weapons and computer systems-even though he did bugger most of them up, leaving Leon and Elka unarmed- Leon was sure the guy even had wet dreams about them, Cale was that weird.

Terra and Merron still visited the kids once and a while and as Leon looked over at Terra and Merron, he knew they were thinking about going now. He smirked and nodded his head when they looked over, they both smiled gratefully and picked up their bags and turned to leave. Terra passed Ellyn a book on light magick spells. Like Fire, Thunder, Water and Aero. Vox-which cured Silence-, Stona-which cured Petrification-. And the light Green magick spells, like Protect-which casts a magickal shield to defend against physical attacks- and Shell- which is the same as Protect except the spell guarded against Magick attacks- then there was Oil-which made all enemies recieve more damage by Fire- and Toxify-which poisoned enemies immediately- Then there was Bravery and Faith. Bravery made the ally stronger, so the person could do more physical damage. And Faith was the same except for this made your magicks more powerful and more deadly. Something Ellyn could find useful. Ellyn smiled and looked like she was thanking Terra. Terra smiled back before leaving with Merron.

Leon sighed, rubbing his forehead. Getting to Jahara and Golmore Forest would be easy, getting the Viera to agree to let them have a Lente's Tear was going to be the hard part. Viera of the Wood were very stubborn and they did not listen to a Hume's reasoning. It was either 'keep out of our forest or die' and Leon had to admit, it worked rather well. But not every Viera wanted to live by the Wood. Some of them wanted to experience Ivalice and they left the village and be forever exiled. It was kind of sad, you leave your home to see the big bad world and then find out that you can never return to your family. It must be heartbraking for some of the younger Viera. But he had to be glad that Elka was such a tough woman, he didn't think he could handle it if his right hand lady was emotional. He needed someone who could stand up for herself and could be a proper bitch. Luckily Elka was just that woman and to be honest, he would be lost without the Viera.

He came out of his thoughts when the hooded man came over to him, fidgeting nervously in front of him. He noticed that Ellyn had disappeared somewhere with Haru...Again. Leaving this poor sod with him while Elka was giving orders to Nince. He swore that that woman loved the ship more then he did, and he loved the ship pretty much. It's nose pointed, covered in windows that you could see the ten seater cockpit in. The pointed nose got wider as it progressed into the middle, looking more like a swans neck more then anything. It was sleek with sliver and black metal. Ascendance was built for fast flight and battles. It was the second powerful and fastest airship next to The Strahl. The Ascendance was actually built for Larsa but when the boy king adorned the throne, he gave it to Leon as a gift for fighting against Vayne's wishes. Leon, who had watched over its building, or more like repairs as the ship had been around for a long time, loved the ship from the very begining. The hull was big but not overly big that it looked fat. Leon snorted, as if his baby could EVER look fat. It slimmed down near the tail end, where the two flight wings lay curled into the side, like folded swan wings. The wings reached the middle of the hull and were full of Magicite. Like it was intended, it was very fast, reaching speeds up to 236 miles per hour. On free stretch of sky, it could go from 0 to 60 in 3.7 seconds, something Leon was very proud of. Of course they never actually reached full speed, always staying under 80 because of the floating pieces of rock that littered the sky, another thing caused by Magicite. Magicite and mist had a lot of things to answer for, but no one ever questioned it as the glowing magick crystals came in handy for everything.

" Umm..Look I know you must hate me and I'm sorry...for everything.." Leon frowned but his frown soon gave way to a shocked expression when the hooded guy slipped his hood off. Leon gaped unaturally and floundered over his words.

" I-Isiah?" Said boy winced, flinching back as if expecting Leon to hit him. After all he was presumed dead for four years. Leon laughed before grabbing his younger brother and pulling him into a tight hug. Isiah smiled and returned the embrace with as much enthusiasm he could muster.

" Where the fuck have you been?" Leon pulled his brother back before planting a family kiss on his forehead. If he had known that his brother was the one under the hood...Realization hit him as to why Ellyn had been so worried, he wondered if it had killed her inside to know that Isiah was alive but couldn't tell him. He frowned at the unsure look on Isiah's face. His younger brother grabbed him and pulled him behind a big tree, keeping an eye out for Ellyn. He turned to Leon, a serious expression on his face.

" I have been in Ellyn's world brother. After the attack, I heard voices, it seems the gods are not happy about what Venat is...She didn't tell you did she?" Leon's clueless expression was all he needed, Isiah sighed heavily. He looked round once again before nodding to himself

" Brother, the Espers have been talking to Ellyn, guiding her as you my have figured out but...They have not been telling her the truth. Brother it was the Espers that brought me to her world, and it was them who brought her here. The Tome of Heavens Wrath is a book made by the sacrifices of Espers who protected Ellyn's family in the days of old. In days of old the Kaori family was of royal blood. an Esper had blessed a Hume with her powers but she fell in love with the Hume and when he found a wife, she took over the body and they had three daughters, who were powerful in magicks. Venat was once a powerful being and he raged war on this Esper and lost and he was barred from Heaven so to speak. But before he fell, he cursed the family. The Esper seeing how her family was in danger, called upon the Scions of Light for help. One of those Scions was Ultima, they heeded the plea of the Esper and created the Tome of Heavens Wrath, sending the Espers family to another world.

" Venat was clueless and when he saw how miserable the Esper was, he thought his plan had succeeded when in real fact the family had continued to blossom and over time their curse withered away. But.."

" Venat has found out about the Espers deception.." Leon could see where this was heading and he wasn't liking it one bit. Isiah nodded.

" Yes, he convinced some scorned Scions of the Dark to help in his plans and he found the Tome of Heavens Wrath. He sent a damned spirit by the name Cirjrna to watch over Ellyn to make sure she got her hands on the book which would send her back here. But one of the dark Scions did not want to help Venat, and sent me through with the book... The Esper Zalera knows of this and yet he has not told her that she is great peril. Venat is more powerful now, he has been absorbing an Espers magick. Brother he is dangerous, he wants Ellyn's powers and is using her friend against her!" Leon blinked at the new information but before he could get a word in, Isiah was was speaking again.

" Brother I think it would be wise if Ellyn did not know the full truth yet...It would break her heart if she knew what she had to sacrifice."

"Yeah... Hey Isiah why don't you become a member of this crew, you know magick really well and as Terra and Merron are going to be gone...And well... I would like Ellyn to learn from you my 'ickle bro." Leon laughed at the glare he got for the 'ickle bro' part. He pulled Isiah into another tight hug before covertly moving from behind the tree. Ellyn and Haru were back. Ellyn now sported a few golden Ozmone Lillies in her hair, which with her bright blond hair went really well. They made her blue eyes sparkle and when she saw Leon and Isiah together, she smiled warmly, her eyes softening with a older sisterly affection. Ellyn waved and then went back to talking with Haru, still holding the magick book in her arms. Leon frowned, why would the Espers lie to her? How could anyone wish her harm? Ellyn might have her bitchy moments but other then that, she was such a shy and gentle creature. And no matter how much she annoyed him at times, Leon would never think about just dropping her off somewhere in Ivalice and leaving her to fend for herself. Besides he didn't think the Ascendance would let him, he couldn't explain but he sensed that his precious ship adored Ellyn.

Leon looked up when he felt a soft hand on his arm, Ellyn was standing in front of him, her eyes full of concern for his health. She pulled off a lace glove and placed it on his forehead, standing on her tip toes to reach. She frowned, her brows furrowing in confusion.

" Leon are you alright? You seem pale.." Leon snorted mentally, yeah he was just dandy. He had just found out that his girl was going to have to fight a powerful being and might not survive, never mind the fact that she was talking to an Esper who was lying to her...Wait his girl? Since when was Ellyn HIS girl? He shook his head and smirked down at a bewildered Ellyn who had tilted her head cutely to the side.

" I'm fine Kit, no need to worry about me." He got down on one knee, making Ellyn blush darkly, he held her samll hand in his and kissed the back of her hand. He watched with a growing smirk that Ellyn's blush got darker. " My lady Ellyn, will you accept me as your knight?" Ellyn blinked, her mouth opening and closing before in the end she nodded, too lost for words. Leon smiled a real smile and stood up, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead. Leon laughed when the blush got darker to a point where he was begining to worry that Ellyn would not have enough blood for the rest of her body. Leon walked past her, only stopping to wait until Ellyn took his offered arm and walked with him to the others. Haru was reading, Elka was loading her gun, Cale was knocked out on the floor. Nince was safely locked up in Ascendance. Isiah was checking his weapons, briefly looking up and nodding his head, a smile on his face.

Leon cleared his throat, gaining everyone attention. " Alright peeps we are heading to Jahara, time to move out folks.." Everyone nodded and picked up their stuff. It was already late morning and it would take a few hours to reach Jahara, and even then they had to convince the guard to let them through to see the Great Chief. If Leon remember correctly, the old Great Chief had died and now they had a new one. Great Chief Zayulu. That was if what he read was true anyway. They all started moving, south until they reached The Switchback, where they would then head east and then a little south until they reached Haulo Green. It was simple really but with fiends blocking the way, they would have to take it slow. Mesmenir's could be dangerous, especially when there was a hoards of them. Viper's were not much of a problem but when you were fighting Mesmenir's as well it could be a real hastle. Black Chocobo's were cute but they had one hell of a peck and they moved in groups too. Making it harder to bring them down.

Ellyn took in the scenery, it was very beautifull. She was with the duty of holding the map, at that moment in time they were still in Field of Fallen Wings, and were heading south to reach the next area. There were very little fiends here, except for the cute Ozmone Hares. There was giant birds flying around called Zu's but they were too intrested in eating the Viper's to care much about anything else. Leon was up front, with Elka following a little behind on his right side. Haru was on the left, she was in the middle with Cale walking behind her with Isiah. So she was safe from harm really and to be honest she was kind of glad, she knew how to cast magick yes, but not how to fight. She was amazed that she had been able to fight that giant rotting fiend with her magick. Haru had promised to teach her the Cleanse spell which cured Virus's but he said that she would have to wait a little, get more experience as if someone did not know how to control the spell, instead of curing the Virus, it could kill them instead. And that was something Ellyn never wanted to do.

Ellyn was knocked out of her thought when there was an almighty screech from above them. Apparently a Zu had taken a liking to them. Elka was fast, pulling her gun from it holster and shooting several rounds into the giant bird. Making it stoop in the air so it was closer to the ground, allowing Leon to draw his sword and hack one of its large silvery wings off, fully making it land. Haru was standing back with her, Isiah and Cale, just incase. Elka fired more rounds into the bird, making it screech loudly. Ellyn yelped and covered her ears, nearly dropping the map. The Zu shot its head forward, trying to get to her as she was the weakest but was stopped milimetres from Ellyn's face. Ellyn looked into the birds black dead eyes until the head slid off its neck with a sickly wet sliding sound. Leon glared at the dead beast while Ellyn just blinked in shock before running over to Leon and throwing her arms round his middle, burrying her head in his side. With his free arm, he pulled the obviously frightened girl close, mummering something into her hair. Isiah watched this with a smile before kicking the dead bird. They continued forward, Ellyn close to Leon's side. She hated to admit it but the bird had terrified her. Something in its dark, endless pools had shaken her. It was not the battle itself but something she had sensed in the bird. The bird had been old, its nestling gone to live their own life. What she had seen in the bird was something she had seen in Kazu's eyes.

The bird had wanted to die.

Just like Kazu looked in her dream.

She burried her head into Leon's shoulder, what if she couldn't save Kazu, would that mean she would have to kill him? Ellyn felt her eyes sting with tears. She couldn't do that! Kazu was her best friend, he was like a brother to her. Ellyn barely noticed when her knees gave out, just as they had reached the passage into The Switchback. Of course Leon had caught her, he took one look and ordered the others to go on. They nodded and Isiah gave Leon a pat on the shoulder before disappearing with the others. Ellyn choked back a sob, would she really have to kill Kazu? She looked up at Leon who looked back worriedly, and when he saw her crying, he pulled her in for another hug. Letting Ellyn breakdown. He rubbed her back soothingly, cooing gentle words of comfort.

" Ellyn whats the matter? Please tell me.."

" I-I can't...I can't kill him Leon..." Leon frowned, drawing the weeping girl back. Her stroked a few strands of hair out of her face, wiping the tears away with his thumbs.

" Ellyn we will save Kazu. No one is going to kill him, we'll save him, I promise." It was a stupid thing to promise, he knew. But he truely couldn't handle Ellyn being upset. And if they did have to kill Kazu, he would be the one to do it, not her. Never her. Ellyn was too pure to do something like that. And he wouldn't allow it anyway. He stood up, taking the still upset girl with him. He picked her up bridal style, making Ellyn squeak in surprise and wrap her arms round his neck. She tried but failed to hide a yawn. Crying had made her tired. Leon shook his head before placing another kiss on her head.

" Go to sleep Ellyn, you were up pretty late last night looking after Isiah and then got up early this morning. Sleep, I'll wake you up when we reach Jahara." Ellyn nodded and closed her eyes, her head lolling onto his shoulder. She fell peacefully into sleep with a smile on her face. Leon soon caught up to the others who were fighting a few Vipers, he was about to put Ellyn down when Isiah gave him a look that purely said: "don't even think about it bro.". Leon nodded and stayed away from the Viper's line of sight until the others had defeated them. Haru walked over, checking Ellyn for any signs that she was hurt. Leon snorted silently to himself. When Haru finally decided that Ellyn was fine, he ordered the rest to start heading east. They nodded, it was the number three rule; never argue with Haru. Leon sighed and started moving again, Elka joined him at the back of the group, along with Isiah.

The Switchback was big but not as big as Field of Fallen Wings. It took about two hours to reach Haulo Green. Ellyn was still asleep, her mouth parted slightly, taking shallow breaths. Leon sighed and nodded his head at Elka who nodded back. Elka walked off, looking for a place to rest, where there was no monsters to bother them. They stayed in one spot for a few minutes, waiting for Elka to come back. Elka would be fine. The Viera had her ways of dealing with enemies. Another ten minutes had passed before Elka came back, she nodded her head curtly and everyone began moving again.. She lead them east, along a rock face where it dipped into the rock face in a circle. Elka had already gathered firewood and started the fire with a Red Fang. Leon gently placed Ellyn on the floor, a little a ways from the fire so she didn't get burnt but still felt the heat.

Isiah and Haru were talking about something or another, having a whispered arguement. Cale was asleep, with his head on Elka's lap while the Viera looked down upon him almost tenderly. Oh yes Leon knew of their relationship, though Elka still liked to shoot the man, he could tell it was her way of showing affection. Ellyn mumbled in her sleep, something to Zalera he realized. She was with the Espers. Isiah heard this and quickly went over to Ellyn, shaking her.

" Ellyn wake up, do not listen to him, not yet." The girl heard him and blinked wearily, she frowned at Isiah but sat up either way, rubbing her eyes. She looked round and frowned deeper, she didn't remember where they were. One look at Leon though and she knew they had to be close to Jahara. She sighed, she had been in the Etherworld but Zalera had been very distant and the dark Sereph almost seemed depressed and when she heard Isiah calling for her, Zalera ordered her to go. It was very strange. The beautiful flowers that once shined with their blossom's were all dead. As if Zalera had a hissy fit and killed them all. Very strange indeed. She shifted and stood, stretching her arms above her head, showing off her tummy where her top had ridden up. Isiah blushed deeply, Leon choked, Cale snored and Haru hummed a tune under his breath.

Ellyn giggled like mad before sorting out her top, a light flush on her cheeks. The land rumbled and Ellyn gasped, something was wrong. It was then she heard it, a voice she knew so well.. Kazu.

_**" Ellyn RUN!" **_

Leon stood, pulling Memorian Dawn from the floor. There was ghastly roar and in the corner of his eye, he caught Ellyn gripping her head before collapsing. Isiah was shouting over the roars, Elka was firing. Haru was casting. Everything was going past in blur. Ellyn. She had heard something, something had made her pass out. Leon snapped from his shocked state when Isiah threw a rock at his head. He jerked into life, slicing a fiend in half. He gazed up at the 9 foot creature, its eyes glowing red in the dimming daylight. Leon snarled under his breath, chopping and hacking as fiends that seemed to fall from the larger monsters body. Ellyn was still out but Cale was sticking close to Ellyn, getting ready to kill anything that got past the small line the others had formed.

They fought, but the fiends didn't stop coming. Mist was thick in the air, nearly choking them. Everyone was beginning to tire. Cale knelt next to Ellyn, shaking her. Whispering for her to help them because they couldn't handle anymore. Ellyn groaned but did nothing more.

_**Ellyn, help them! They will die without your summoning abilities! **_Kazu shouted at her, even from within her mind, Ellyn listened, even in a unconscious state. The floor lit up around her. The Mist began to swirl, and move inwards, towards her. The glowing brightened and suddenly Exodus appeared. The Esper raised his hands above his head, calling down burning stars from the sky. The fiend howled in agony before being swept up, surrounded by fire. There was a flash and everyone gasped as the light blinded them.

The light finally dimmed and everyone looked, surprised as the fiend started to disintegrate before them. The Mist disappeared slowly and Leon, suddenly remembering Ellyn, turned on his heel only to come near face to face with Exodus. The Esper stared menacingly at him, almost daring him to move. Leon leaned Memorian Dawn against his shoulder, gazing back at the Esper fearlessly, a brow raised in a sort of challenge. Exodus eyed him for a moment before disappearing in a swirl of Mist. Leon huffed in a almost childish way, stupid Espers.

"Cale! Is she alright?" Cale looked a little shocked and he didn't reply. Leon growled, becoming increasingly aggitated at the lack of response. He had a passing thought of actually stabbing the other man but the thought of getting shot by an enraged Viera quickly knocked that idea out of his mind. Elka could be downright dangerous and he had seen how many times Cale had be shot by the woman and trust him, it wasn't pretty.

"Yes, brother. Ellyn will be fine, she just needs to rest. I think it would be a wise thing to get to Jahara. Their healers can help." Isiah spoke calmly, but made no move to get Ellyn, seeming to find his nails a lot more intresting. Leon sent a deathly glare at his brother before swiftly picking Ellyn up bridal style and charging out of the little encalve they had rested in. As he walked out into the open, he gave a distasteful glance at the ashen remains of the fiend before turning to his left. He hoped there was no herds of chocobo's around, he wanted to get Ellyn to Jahara as soon as possible. He didn't even know it was possible for someone to summon from an unconscious state.

He could only hope that the Jaharans were willing to help...

A/N; Ugh that has to be one of the longest chapters EVER...Soooo tired. Anyway please please please read and review, you'll get a chocobo plushie for your troubles :)


End file.
